Mi único deseo es
by lily-castle
Summary: Han pasado 9 meses desde que la muerte de Arthur, y Merlin ahora es un mago muy diferente. Intentando ayudar a Gwen y su recién nacido a llevar un reino adelante, y buscando su propia esencia de quien en verdad es, obtiene un nuevo destino en manos de Killgarah: Debe buscar a la dragona, Aithusa, e intentar convencerla de ser buena. Pero ella no es alguien fácil de encontrar...
1. Chapter 1

1__** Merlin Emrys, el futuro y único dragonlord**_

Desde que Arthur había muerto, habían tenido varios cambios en el reino. Gwen había pasado a ser la soberana de Camelot, y durante varios días Merlín había temido que quizás se vengaría por dejar morir a Arthur. Había olvidado la regla principal... Guinevere era la mujer más compasiva del mundo.  
Sin embargo, la misma tristeza le impidió contarle toda la verdad, y siguió ocultando su condición de mago hasta que la noticia sobre el embarazo de la reina hizo salir a Merlín de una burbuja en la que estaba metido desde la muerte de su rey... El joven hechicero simplemente se forzó a olvidar su propia vergüenza y le contó a Guinevere sobre su magia. Ella lo aceptó, claramente. Era un secreto a voces, y Merlín descubrió que más de una persona sospechaba de él como un brujo. No solo Gwen, sino también varios caballeros, e incluso un par de guardias con los que se había tratado a veces... El saber que de todas formas todos lo aceptaban, contra todo lo esperado, en cierta forma lo deprimió un poco... Quizás si hubiera dudado menos y le hubiera dicho la verdad a Arthur, él también hubiese sobrevivido, y la historia sería diferente.  
Carcomido por la culpa, lo que empezó como un pequeño zumbido en su cerebro, terminó pareciendo cada vez más en una miseria que logró fingir completamente frente a todos. Nadie, a excepción de Gaius, hubiese sospechado jamás de la profundidad de su dolor...  
A los dos meses de la muerte de Arthur, Merlín había caído en una depresión profunda, y cada vez era más notorio... Estaba mucho más delgado y pálido que siempre, ignorando a todos, olvidándose a si mismo. Nadie logró sacarlo de aquella miseria hasta que, tiempo después, finalmente había comenzado a planear algo que jamás habría pasado si estuviese en sus cabales... Un pensamiento que comenzó a infectar su mente y su propia magia incluso...  
Si su destino había terminado, no tendría nada más por lo que vivir... Entonces... ¿porque seguir allí, respirando, cuando tendría que solo "seguir su camino"?  
Conspiró consigo mismo, y se mostró nuevamente alegra y servicial frente a la corte. Nunca dudando de él, todos pensaron que su etapa de depresión finalmente había terminado, cuando en verdad solo era que la peor parte que estaba llegando. Más sagaz que nunca, Merlín decidió fingir una recuperación, mientras planeaba su propia muerte.  
Exactamente 6 meses luego de muerte de Arthur, se despidió de todos con normalidad, tomó un caballo, y se fue hasta Avalon... Donde a las orillas del lago bebió una botella entera de acónito. La misma con la que (bajo el hechizo de Morgana) había querido envenenar a Arthur tiempo atrás...  
Dos días estuvo muerto... Y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al tercer día, despertó en Camelot, recostado en la cama de su vieja habitación, con Gaius mirándolo con profunda tristeza.  
-Mi muchacho, mi pobre muchacho...¡Creí que jamás volvería a verte con vida! ¿Qué has echo?- exclamó el médico, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
Merlín miro a sus costados. Sin duda estaba en su habitación. Había frascos vacíos y plantas por todos lados, muestra del arduo trabajo que el médico había puesto en salvarlo. Tenía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y sentía que todo le daba vueltas... Pero había estado en peores condiciones, y sin duda, aquello no era estar muerto... ¿Porque no estaba muerto?  
-No, esto no es posible...- susurró, comenzando a respirar casi violentamente. Aquello no era posible, ¿Porque estaba allí, aún respirando? -Bebí... Bebí Acónito... Toda la botella... No tendría que estar vivo, Gaius, ¡No tendría que estar vivo!- exclamó, buscando la mirada del anciano. Él negó con la cabeza.  
-Merlín, es el golpe en la cabeza. No puedes sobrevivir al acónito, nadie puede, es el veneno más potente que tenemos... Te habrás equivocado de frasco simplemente...- respondió solamente, sonriendo a su aprendiz, convencido que estaba en un error sobre que frasco había tomado. Pero Merlín sabia muy bien que no mentía, y aquello le hizo recordar todas las veces que había sobrevivido a la muerte... En ese momento, Merlín Emrys comprendió que no podría morir, jamás... Que realmente tendría que esperar a que Arthur reviviera...  
Si el acónito no lo mataba, nada lo haría... Y entonces una paz interior lo calmó, sedandolo por completo, mientras volvía a acostarse.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Merlín durmió sin sueños. Despertó mucho antes de la salida de sol, por culpa de una voz en su cabeza... Era Killgarah, llamándolo, como hacía tanto tiempo atrás.  
Siguiendo la voz, Merlín caminó por los vacíos pasillos del castillo hasta salir. Tomando un caballo, cabalgó hasta el lago, donde la maravillosa escena del amanecer sobre sus aguas le hicieron recordar a todos sus amigos perdidos en batalla... Freya, Lancelot... y los más recientes, el rey Arthur, y su mejor amigo, Sir Gwaine.  
Inundado en lágrimas fue como lo encontró un enorme dragón, que en sus mejores épocas poseía un terrible y majestuoso porte, el cual ahora se hallaba roído por la edad.  
-Joven mago, retiene tus lágrimas. No es momento de llorar sobre aquellos que se han marchado, sino de regocijarse por el futuro que te aguarda...- dijo, con voz profunda y sabia, como siempre. Sin embargo, Merlín no quería escuchar los consejos inútiles y enigmáticos de aquel dragón.  
-Me lo dijiste tantas veces... "Es tu destino salvar a Arthur"... Pero él ahora está muerto, y tu sigues aún aquí, casi obligándome a acudir a tu llamado. Creí que serías tu quien estaba bajo mi poder, pero aquí estamos, y yo aún acudo a ti sin poder siquiera negarme...- la voz de Merlín sonaba amarga y fría como el hielo. No quería hacerlo, de verdad no quería echarle la culpa al dragón pero no veía otra opción. Después de todo, según él, Killgarah jamás había sido completamente honesto. Era su culpa, todo era su culpa.  
-Jamás te mentí, joven hechicero. Tu salvaste a Arthur, de miles de formas diferentes, y tu destino es llevar a Albion a su era dorada, la cual se cumplirá bajo las órdenes de un Pendragon... Que pueden ser tanto la reina como la pequeña criatura que ahora lleva en su vientre... -por primera vez, el dragón hablaba con sinceridad. Merlín alzó la mirada, con sus ojos penetrantes azulados clavados en los marrones del dragón Aquello era algo inaudito, que Killgarah hablara sin acertijos y solo dijera la verdad. Algo malo debía estar pasando, y nuevamente dominado por aquel lado bueno y amable que lo caracterizaba, el mago miró al dragón, su único y primer amigo desde que había llegado a la ciudad, preocupado.  
-No hay acertijos o palabras complejas en tu voz, Killgarah...- murmuró. -Y eso no es algo normal, al menos, no es ti... ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Porqué me convocaste aquí?  
-Joven hechicero... Estoy muriendo... Lo puedo sentir en mi ser... Hoy mismo me desvaneceré de esta tierra para siempre...- contestó él.  
Merlín negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de costado, pensando que todo era una cruel broma.  
-No es tiempo de bromear, y menos con esos temas, dragón .. Eres fuerte, lo siento en tí... Si luchas, puedes vivir mucho más.-  
-Quizás estoy cansado de pelear... He visto reinos sucumbir y alzarse, mi raza ser exterminada y mi única esperanza corroída por la maldad... Soy viejo, Merlín Por ello he decidido que este será mi último día, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo...-  
-Entonces... ¿Para que me llamaste? ¿Acaso quieres compañía en tu lecho de muerte?- murmuró amargamente el dragonlord, reteniendo sus lagrimas de amargura. Su único amigo, perdido.  
-No tendré lecho de muerte, Merlín Arderé en llamas, como sucede con los de nuestra clase, y quizás, si he sido lo suficientemente bueno, reencarnaré en un huevo de dragón permitiendo a mi especie una nueva oportunidad... Pero no es de ello sobre lo que te quiero hablar, sino de mi sucesora...-  
-¿Tu sucesora?- repitió el mago.  
-Así es, mi sucesora... aquella que responderá a tu llamado, y a quien debes educar por sobre todas las cosas... Te he convocado porque necesito un favor, mi último favor y requisito... Debes encontrar a Aithusa y liberarla de la maldad que corrompe su corazón y le impide ser feliz... Debes hacerlo, ya que es tu deber como dragonlord... Y debes hacerlo porque te lo pido, como amigo...- Había cierto dejo de súplica en la voz de Killgarah que simplemente rompió el corazón del mago.  
Asintiendo levemente, él accedió.  
-¿Cómo la encontraré, que debo hacer?- preguntó Merlín dispuesto a asumir una vez más el doloroso deber de un futuro del que no podría escapar...  
-Acércate a mí, joven mago... Acércate y recibe la última esencia de magia que tengo para darte...- fue Acércate respuesta.  
Merlín se acercó al dragón lentamente. La luz del amanecer había comenzado a inundar todo, las flores se abrían paso y los animales comenzaban a dar señales de vida. Pero nada importó al mago más que el rostro de aquel dragón, que en un momento lo había aterrado de muerte, y a quien ahora veía como un amigo, mentor... Alguien en que podría confiar sus secretos y a quien acudir por ayuda... Un dragón que ahora se veía decrépito, viejo... Pero aún sabio y fuerte. Realmente un mentor...  
La criatura abrió sus enormes fauces y, con magia de por medio, exhaló sobre el mago. Este sintió el peso del pasado, presente y futuro sobre sus hombros, pero más que nada, sintió como un brillo lleno de magia y fuerza vital lo inundaba por completo, arropándolo con la energía misma de la magia de los dragones... Hechizos comenzaron a surgir dentro de la cabeza del mago, que recibió sin ninguna queja la magia más antigua que los dragones poseían, el aliento de la vida de su amigo. Durante varios segundos que parecieron siglos, Merlín recibió magia, más de la que ningún humano seguramente había poseído jamás... Pero claro, él no era un humano normal...  
Minutos antes, era Merlín el joven a quienes todos llamarían por otro nombre en un futuro... Ahora era el futuro, ahora era finalmente Emrys, el mago más poderoso jamás existido, un dragonlord, el último dragonlord que jamás existiría, puesto a que él viviría por siempre. Ahora que había recibido el aliento del dragón, finalmente era uno consigo mismo, digno heredero de la magia. Ahora sabía que misión le esperaba con Aithusa, y como resolvería la mayoría de los problemas que hacía unas horas atrás, parecían que acabarían con Camelot. Ahora tenía la inteligencia del dragón .. Y eso era lo que lo convertiría en una leyenda.  
Los ojos dorados brillantes de Emrys poco a poco volvieron a su brillo azulado normal, el "tono Merlín", y este observó con tristeza frente suyo. El cuerpo del gran dragón Killgarah estaba allí, sin vida alguna. Toda su magia había sido transferida al joven brujo, y ahora no quedaba nada más que un simple disfraz de lo que en algún momento había sido el gran dragón.  
El mago dio varios pasos hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de su mejor amigo se deshacía en unas llamaradas azules, rojas, verdes y anaranjadas.  
-Adiós, viejo amigo... Espero volver a encontrarte pronto del otro lado... - susurró el brujo, sabiendo que sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno. Entre todos los secretos que la nueva magia le reparaba, una pequeña profecía resonaba en su cabeza.  
En verdad no podría morir hasta que Arthur reviviese, por lo que nada podría herirlo... No vería a Killgarah "del otro lado" porque no moriría en mucho tiempo... Y además porque, en el viejo espacio vacío donde antes fallecía el cuerpo del dragón, ahora había un huevo grande y absolutamente negro...  
La magia había sido benevolente... Los dragones vivirían, al menos por un generación más... Y con esa idea en mente, Merlín decidió tomar el huevo y custodiarlo hasta que fuera tiempo de que aquel nuevo dragón naciese... Se dio vuelta y caminar rumbo a Camelot una vez más, junto al caballo que lo había llevado, con un huevo de dragón en su poder ahora.

Tenía una dragona que encontrar y un reino que sanar...

No tenía tiempo que perder...

* * *

**_Hola a todos! _**  
**_Me llamo Lilyan, soy la dueña de este nuevo fic, y esta es mi primera historia jamás subida en la historia de mi vida, así que espero que les guste! Cualquier crítica que tengan, no duden en dármela, que sino jamás voy a aprender por mi propia cuenta!_**  
**_Espero reviews de todo tipo, y que les haya gustado! ^^"_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo a todos! Aquí Lilyan, reportándose con un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Quiero agradecer a tooodooos los que leyeron esta historia, me hacen tan feliz *3* Corregí y separé un poco más los diálogos, como varios me dijeron, y quité bastante de todos los puntos suspensivos que había puesto... Si, soy de abusar mucho de ellos, es que me encantan! (?) xDD**_

_**Le dedico el capitulo a Neleya19, quién me picó con una rama toda la mañana y me obligó a subir esta parte ahora mismo, porque sino me iba a pegar virtualmente (?) jajajaj xD**_  
_**Recuerden dar las críticas, que sino nunca aprenderé de mis errores! ^^"  
espero que les guste...**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_**2_ El diario de la magia y una decisión.**_

_"Ya han pasado poco más de nueve meses desde que Arthur se embarco en la única aventura que no podré acompañarlo. Poco a poco he logrado sobreponerme de aquella terrible pérdida y ahora mi misión está en cuidar y reparar lo que mi rey dejó a su paso. Como siempre..._  
_Camelot enfrento a una caída durante el primer mes, más que nada por aquella terrible depresión que pareció afectar a nuestra soberana, pero Gwen... Es decir, la reina Guinevere Thomas Pendragon ha logrado sobreponerse a todas las desgracias que parecía enfrentar._  
_Con suerte, todo ha pasado, y tanto ella como el bebé que ahora carga en su vientre están fuera de peligro._  
_Aún está prohibido hacer magia en público, pero ella ha mostrado compasión conmigo y aquellos a quienes llamo "aliados", haciendo que la comunidad que nació con magia no tenga miedo de ser perseguido, lo cual implica un gran avance en el reinado. La mayoría de los pueblos druidas me conocen como su líder, incluso aunque yo mismo me oponga a aquel título que me quieren otorgar. Si bien mi misión para levantar a Albion y llevarla a su época dorada sigue en mis manos, aún niego a que me llamen Emrys... Soy y siempre seré Merlín no cambiaré, después de todo, es una promesa que hice tiempo atrás..._  
_Poco a poco los tiempos han pasado, y quizás en algún momento, la magia se pueda levantar una vez más. Después de todo, la reina ha hablado con el consejo sobre como embarqué a Arthur y me ha tomado bajo su protección para que nadie me pueda dañar. Estoy muy contento bajo su cuidado, y finalmente sé que Arthur y Killgarah tenían razón... Ella llevará a Albion a la nueva era dorada, y seré fiel a su reinado, tanto como lo soy con su esposo."_

Esa era la primera, y por ahora única, entrada de un libro en blanco. Regalo del médico de la corte, Gaius, este libro era una especia de "diario", para que el joven que ahora sostenía la pluma entre sus manos, escribiera todo lo que sucedía en el nuevo reinado.  
Los ojos azules se volvieron dorados, y la pluma voló de entre sus dedos y siguió escribiendo sola las palabras que Merlín Emrys dictaba.

_"Aún no hay señal de Aithusa. Debo seguir buscándola. Es la última petición que Killgarah me pidió, y como el último dragonlord, es algo que debo cumplir si o si. Es mi nueva razón de vivir..."_

Merlín suspiró, mientras se levantaba de la silla de madera. La pluma dejó de escribir cuando él dejó de hablar. La magia era magnífica, y ahora que podía usarla sin temor a lo que le dirían dentro del castillo, la aprovechaba todo el tiempo. Siempre y cuando Gaius no lo observaba, obviamente. El viejo médico aún seguía retándolo cuando hacía magia, y eso en cierta forma, hacía sentir cómodo a Merlín Le hacía recordar a los viejos tiempos.  
El joven brujo volvió a separar sus labios para volver a dictar, pero un golpeteo en la puerta lo distrajo.

-Adelante- contestó, para que la puerta se abriera y el cariñoso rostro de Gwen apareciera por la puerta.

-Espero no molestar... -dijo ella, sonriendo con dulzura, mientras entraba a la habitación. Sus vestidos habían sido modificados, y ahora que el verano rondaba por el reino, podía usar cosas más suaves, sueltas. Y ciertamente, más sencillas, que le hacían recordar a viejas épocas, donde todo era más fácil. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo intentara, se seguía notando el vientre de embarazada que ahora tenía. Merlín sonrió mirándola, mientras recordaba que la reina había sufrido un desmayo pocos días después de la muerte de Arthur. Gaius la había revisado y, por simple casualidad, había notado algo extraño en ella... Unos simples exámenes, y la nueva noticia ya era esparcida por el reino... La reina estaba embarazada.  
Aparentemente, estaba de apenas semanas cuando quedó sola, y cuando se enteró de aquella noticia, Merlín fue feliz por primera vez en largos días. Arthur seguiría presente en aquel nuevo bebé, estaba seguro de ello. Y se volcó con fuerza a proteger a la reina con su vida, tal y como lo había echo con el rey tiempo atrás.

Guinevere cortó la línea de recuerdos de Merlín cuando se aproximó a él y, en medio del camino, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, el mago lo notó. Se había familiarizado tanto con ella y el bebé que percibía las diferencias en solo un par de segundos.

-¿Gwen, que sucede? ¿Estás bien, te duele algo?- exclamó él, acercándose a su reina con rapidez. Se arrodillo, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella, y posó su mano en el vientre de Gwen, a punto de hacer magia. Después de todo, el mago y el medico habían acordado que Gen daría a luz hace unos días atrás, pero aparentemente el pequeño se negaba a salir del vientre del su madre... "Igual que su padre... Siempre atrasado y creando expectativas había dicho más de una vez Merlín sonriendo. Esperaba que la criatura, sin importar si se parecía a Arthur o no, fuera sana... Era su única petición y el motivo por el cual siempre estaba ayudando a Guinevere. Como en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, antes de que sus ojos destellaran en algún hechizo para curar, la reina sonrió suavemente y puso la mano sobre la cabeza del mago, que levanto la vista.

-Estoy bien, Merlín deja de preocuparte! Es solo que esa poción de allí tiene un olor raro, y me sentí que vomitaría por unos instantes...- explicó ella. Aunque claro, su expresión había sido de dolor, no nauseas. Él solo la miró, bastante desconfiado. Ella mantuvo la vista unos minutos, y luego suspiró, rendida.  
-además...- agregó, haciendo que él prestara mucha más atención. -no lo sé, a veces patea con tanta fuerza... Este bebé es un luchador, lo puedo sentir... Y quería comprobar algo que estaba sospechando...-

-¿Algo que sospechabas? ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él.

-Patea con fuerza cuando estás cerca... Sin duda es hijo de Arthur...- sonrió, divertida. -Reconoce a su sirviente.-  
Merlín sonrió, aunque sus propios ojos estaban un tanto húmedos. Podía parecer fuerte, pero aún lloraba todas las noches por la suerte corrida por su mejor amigo. Pero lo lo haría ahora... No lloraría en frente de Gwen, no quería ponerla en un estado triste o depresivo. Eso no ayudaría en lo absoluto.  
En cambio, miró al vientre enorme y acercó su rostro a este, sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Con que sabes que soy tu sirviente, no pequeño?- murmuró, riendo entre dientes. -Eres igual a tu padre... No se lo digas a nadie, pero Arthur era un tonto. Arrogante, despectivo, un orgulloso... ¡y tan terco!- Merlín sonrió y acarició el vientre con cariño. -Y sin duda, el único rey que Camelot jamás podrá olvidar. Un excelente guerrero y un fiel amigo... Si eres como él, jamás te mentiré, y te prometo que siempre te seré leal... Pero deberás darme, al menos, un día libre a la semana, o dependerás demasiado de mi...- susurró con cuidado, divertido y absolutamente convencido, mientras Gwen comenzaba a sollozar con alegría en silencio.  
Merlín se levantó, conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero al mismo tiempo con un rostro un tanto preocupado.

-Oh, lo siento, Gwen! No quería hacerte llorar... Yo...-

-No... Está bien, Merlín .. -respondió ella. -No me hace mal esto, son lágrimas de felicidad. Es bueno saber que lo ayudarás cuando nazca, incluso si algo llegase a pasarme. Puedo contar contigo siempre, y por ello eres tan bueno-

-No se preocupe usted, su majestad. Prometo que, cuando esta criatura se decida a nacer, estaré a su lado para ayudarla en lo que necesite.- prometió el mago, mirándola con una sonrisa. Gwen, aún emocionada, lo abrazó con fuerza en agradecimiento, y una vez que lo dejó "ir", se quedaron hablando un rato más. Ella requería la presencia de Gaius para su revisión de rutina, y él le prometió que apenas volviese, se lo haría saber. Cuando Gwen se marchó, Merlín se fue a su habitación, tirándose en la cama y tomando aire profundamente, para soltarlo con lentitud. Su vida había cambiado demasiado, y aquellas diferencias entre el enclenque Merlín y el poderoso Emrys eran tan abrumadoras algunas veces.

El mago volvió a levantarse de la cama, recordando el diario que Gaius le había dado. No lo había querido decir en voz alta, pero no era necesario conocerlo demasiado para saber que pasaba por la mente del médico cuando se lo regaló... Aquel diario era para que Merlín se pudiera expresar de una forma libre... Y que, al mismo tiempo, no volviese a atentar contra su vida...

Si bien habían pasado tres largos meses desde el intento de suicidio junto al lago, el médico aún no se había sobrepuesto por completo, y decir que había estado vigilando al joven de piel pálida era poco decir. Casi se había vuelto su sombra, y -en cierta forma-, Merlín se lo agradecía por completo. No era fácil ser tan poderoso y estar solo. Era bueno saber que siempre podía contar con una persona como él a su alrededor, que lo cuidarían y evitarían que intentase hacer cualquier locura si llegaba a deprimirse de nuevo.

-Creo que deberé ir a buscarlo...- agregó, pensando en voz alta. Salió de su habitación y acercó a la mesa de madera. Allí vio el diario, abierto de par en par. La pluma había funcionado, escribiendo todo lo que había conversado con la reina, incluso transcribiendo las palabras de ella. Merlín "apagó" la pluma y sonrió, tomando el diario en sus manos con cuidado, como si fuese un tesoro.

-Es muy curiosa la magia... No solo escribe como yo cuando es mi voz, sino que adapta la caligrafía de cualquier persona...- murmuró, leyendo las palabras de Guinevere, que estaban transcritas con la misma letra que la reina. Aquel descubrimiento era bastante interesante, pero poco útil para él... Después de todo, esperaba jamás tener que copiar la letra de su reina...  
Otra vez sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la llegada de otra persona, esta vez el viejo médico de la corte, que irrumpió en la habitación con un rostro que -si el joven hechicero hubiera estado prestando atención- pondría en alerta a cualquiera.

-¡Ah, Gaius! Que bueno que has llegado, la reina quiere...- le informaba Merlín hasta que levantó la mirada y chocó con los ojos abiertos de par en par del viejo hombre. -¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, rápidamente alarmado.

-La reina... La reina está en trabajo de parto, va a nacer el heredero!- exclamó, como si fueran malas noticias. Pero Merlín solo agarro la bolsa de medicinas del viejo hombre y salió hacia la puerta.

-¿A que esperamos, entonces? ¡Vamos, Gaius! ¡Debemos ayudarla!- gritó, sin comprender porque el hombre no se movía.

-Y además un dragón... Un dragón blanco ha sido visto en las afueras de Camelot, y dicen que se dirige hacia las tierras... Las tierras de Cenred... A Ealdor...- agregó el médico. -Y eso tampoco puede esperar, Merlín. Debes elegir o perseguir a Aithusa... O presenciar el nacimiento del futuro soberano de Camelot...- terminó de decir. Aquello explicaba porque estaba tan pálido.

Merlín volvió a rememorar una vez más porque odiaba estar perseguido por el destino, tener algo que hacer sobre todas las cosas.  
Una vez más, se encontraba en una encrucijada que no podría resolver con facilidad. Incluso aunque su magia era excelente ahora, y podría aparecer en Ealdor, su pueblo natal, en solo segundos; el hablar, calmar e intentar convencer a Aithusa le llevaría, creía él, bastante tiempo... Un tiempo que, por ahora, no tenía disponible.  
Ahora tendría que enfrentar a una decisión más que influyente en su destino.  
¿Qué era más importante?  
¿Su promesa con la su mejor amiga, la reina... o su promesa con su mentor y aliado, el dragón?  
_¿Sería Merlín, el médico... u Emrys, el dragonlord?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola de nuevo! Aquí Lilyan, con el tercer capitulo del fic! :D**_  
_**Quiero seguir dedicando la historia a neleya19, y advertirles que si alguna vez me encuentran muerta por ahi, fue por su culpa (?)**_

_**jajjajajjaja xDDD**_  
_**(es mentira, eh! no vayan a creer todo lo que leen xD)**_  
_**Ok, este capitulo es muy corto y falto de imaginación, lo se, pero tuve un día bastante complicado, y fue lo único que me surgió escribir e.e**_  
_**Espero que les guste! ^^**_

* * *

**_3_ "Merliiiiiiiiiiiin!"_**

En un mismo planeta, todos pueden pedir ayuda. Todos pueden gritar por la vida de sus seres queridos, o por el lugar que aman. Pueden gritar de terror o de dolor. Pero en todo el planeta, no había dos mujeres que gritaran más un nombre en común que aquellas dos mujeres, parecidas y opuestas.  
Una era una simple campesina, guerrera a su manera, dispuesta a dar su vida para salvar la de alguien más. La otra era una reina proveniente de la humildad, dando vida en aquellos mismos instantes. Las dos alejadas y unidas a la vez por un grito en común.

_"Merlín!"_

La vida en el castillo estaba completamente alborotada. Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro, los guardias intentaban distinguir a a gente que conocían de aquellos que podrían atentar contra la vida de su soberana. Pero no había más que líos en la habitación principal, donde la reina, tendida en cama junto a sus doncellas de mayor confianza, gritaba de dolor ante cada contracción que tenía.

-¡Respire, alteza, respire!- le rogaba la joven Nayru, principal dama de compañía de Gwen, mientras tomaba su mano y ordenaba a las demás como preparar las cosas. Parecía joven e inexperta, pero debajo de aquella delicada apariencia, yacía las habilidades de una futura médica, si es que Gaius accedía a entrenarla.  
Guinevere, sin embargo, solo volvió a gritar, más allá de lo que sus fuerzas le permitían. Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, y sus ojos expresaban terror ante aquellas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado en su vida. ¿Cómo era posible que aquello fuera tan doloroso? ¿Acaso estaba algo mal en aquel parto?  
Pero claro, tampoco podía saberlo... Gaius, el médico, aún no llegaba a las habitaciones. Y eso la estaba sacando de su quicio.

-¡NECESITO A GAIUS! ¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN LO TRAIGA!- gritó la reina, con más fuerza que antes, mientras lágrimas de dolor corrían por su rostro. ¿Dónde estaba el médico? ¿Porqué no había llegado todavía?

-Está llegando, alteza, por favor! Debe respirar y calmarse- le pidió Nayru una vez más, pero sus palabras fueron apagadas por un grito más de la reina.  
Gwen se sentía fallecer, sobretodo en aquellos momentos en que las contracciones cesaron un poco, dándole un respiro, para volver con más fuerza una vez más. Volvió a gritar, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría, dejando escuchar los acelerados pasos del viejo hombre.  
Gwen levantó su rostro, mirando a los confiados ojos del médico. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole que ya podía calmarse, porque sabía lo que hacía. Gwen sonrió, pero cuando recorrió con la mirada la habitación, notó que había algo que faltaba...

-Él lo prometió, ¿donde está?- casi gritó, porque una vez más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con una contracción, que la hicieron llorar de nuevo.  
Las palabras de aliento de Gaius y los demás se desvanecieron, pues ningún sonido era más fuerte que la voz en su cabeza, que curiosamente sonaba a a voz de Merlín...

_"No se preocupe usted, su majestad. Prometo que, cuando esta criatura se decida a nacer, estaré a su lado para ayudarla en lo que necesite."_

Se lo había prometido, ¿donde estaba ahora el mago?  
Con un último esfuerzo, Guinevere pujó con todas sus fuerzas, dando a luz al nuevo miembro de la familia Pendragon, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del joven que no estaba allí como había prometido, la persona que siempre estaba presente, menos en aquellos momentos.  
Y quedaría grabado por siempre que la primera palabra que escucharía el soberano de Camelot sería un grito de reclamo a un sirviente, tal y como siempre se escuchaba en el castillo en la época... La primera palabra sería un grito al aire de su madre...

_-Merlíííííííííín!_

* * *

En Ealdor, Hunith gritaba el nombre de su único hijo, al mismo tiempo que la reina, incluso sabiendo que las posibilidades que la escuchase era nula, y menos aún que acudiese a su ayuda.

_"Merlín está en Camelot, y jamás podría salvarnos"_

Era el único pensamiento de la mujer, que corría con sus ya cansadas piernas, intentando socorrer a los niños más pequeños de las llamaradas. No sabían de donde provenía, ni porque los estaba atacando. Quizás la criatura tenía hambre, y había visto el pequeño poblado como una fuente de alimento... Con lo que nunca contaría era que aquellos aldeanos habían defendido una vez a su poblado en unión al gran rey Arthur Pendragon. No se darían por vencidos, y menos sin luchar.

-A las armas!- gritó el jefe de la aldea, un hombre llamado Marco, mientras hacía sonar las campanas de alerta. Intentar controlar a un pueblo en desesperación no es una tarea fácil, pero la rapidez con lo que todos respondieron a su llamado hacían comprender a cualquiera que viese la situación que él definitivamente tenía la confianza de su gente.  
Los hombres y algunas mujeres tomaron escudos y armas, que habían forjado tiempo atrás... Hunith, los ancianos y los niños, por otro lado, se escondieron en la cabaña principal, que habían reforzado con hierro para evitar accidentes con fuego. El pueblo sabía como moverse, casi como un ejército entrenado, y lo demostraron. Unidos contra aquel monstruo blanquecino que gruñía desde las alturas, notando que aquella comida no sería tan fácil de capturar, varios aldeanos encendieron la punta de sus flechas y la lanzaron al aire, apuntando a las alas del dragón. Este las esquivó con facilidad, pero se molestó un poco más, volviendo a lanzar llamaradas de fuego rojizo hacia las personas. Más de una persona resultó herida, la cual salió corriendo hacia la cabaña principal, donde curarían sus heridas si es que podían hacerlo, aunque más de uno no pudo volver a levantarse luego de aquella fatal herida de fuego.  
La batalla continuó largos minutos, perdiendo más gente que lastimando al dragón. Cuando los números bajaron en gran cantidad, Hunith decidió que había observado demasiado. Tomando coraje salió de la cabaña principal, con un escudo y una espada, sin saber bien para qué.

-Si he de morir, moriré peleando- se dijo a si misma, mientras iba al grupo frente suyo.  
El dragón era terrorífico. Había visto dragones de lejos, o en imágenes incluso, pero este era mil veces peor... Tenía un aspecto triste, desolado y tenebroso, como si fuera demasiado grande y hubiera crecido mal. Delgado como una serpiente, y con sus ojos vacío de vida o amistad, Hunith hubiera jurado que el dragón gritaba más por temor que por ira... Pero claro, ella no era quién para pedir que lo dejaran marchar...  
Solo había una persona que podría ayudarlo en aquellos momentos... El último dragonlord que existía... Y ni siquiera estaba cerca para socorrerlos.  
Hunith cerró los ojos al notar como el dragón abría las fauces, dispuesto a eliminar los últimos humanos que quedaban frente suyo, resignada a su muerte.

-**_Oh, drakon...!_**- la voz,fría y gutural, sonó por los aires con fuerza. Hunith abrió los ojos rápidamente No reconocía aquel lenguaje, claro, pero si las primeras dos palabras... Un llamado de atención hacia un dragón, de aquella manera, solo podía ser manipuladas por alguien mayor a este. Alguien que lo pudiese ordenar.  
Un dragonlord como el que, en un remolino dorado y rojizo, acababa de aparecer entre la bestia y los campesinos, usando su magia para crear un escudo que los defendió del fuego mortal.  
Merlin Emrys, con sus ojos brillantes de dorado, destellando de magia y poder, impuso su fuerza en un dragón por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había sido difícil el decidir, y sabía que tendría que enfrentar consecuencias por aquello... Pero si tenía que elegir entre presenciar el nacimiento de su soberano o perder a su madre a manos de una dragona que había prometido volver buena, sabía que pesaba más... Y su decisión, aunque no era la mejor, creía que era la más acertada.

Hunith, por otro lado, solo podía mirar a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos. No lo había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera había estado presente luego de su intento de suicidio, y creía que era casi un milagro.  
Su hijo se había marchado de allí como un niño, y ahora aparecía en medio del pueblo, usando su magia en todo su esplendor... Aquello era por lo que lo había enviado a Camelot... Ahora realmente reconocía el poder que su hijo manejaba y, por ello, no podía estar más feliz.

-Merlín...- murmuró ella, con una sonrisa suave y voz quebrada.  
Su hijo la miró por el rabillo del ojo, aún con sus pupilas en dorado.

-Hola madre... - respondió él, mientras una lágrima de felicidad corría por su mejilla. Volviendo a mirar al frente, ordenó a la dragona que dejara de luchar contra el pueblo. Pero antes de poder ejercer su magia sobre ella, se dio media vuelta y huyó una vez más.  
Merlín pensó en seguirla, pero en aquellos mismos instantes, los gritos del pueblo al reconocerlo simplemente fueron suficientes. Después de todo, ahora había visto a la dragona... Podría perseguirla luego, lo presentía.  
Se giró sobre sí mismo, sintiendo los brazos de su madre rodeándolo con cariño.

-gracias por acudir a mi llamado...- murmuró Hunith, emocionada.

-Jamás me hubiera negado a tí, madre...- le dijo, también en un murmuro, observando al pueblo que lo había visto crecer en completa ruinas. Sonrió suavemente a Marco, que lo miraba con asombro y cierto temor. -Si me lo permites, creo que necesitas un médico y alguien que te ayude a reconstruir este lugar...- le comentó.  
El jefe solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bienvenido una vez más a casa, Merlín...- solo le contestó él, invitándolo a "pasar".

* * *

Millas más lejanas, la reina se encontraba exhausta sobre la cama real, intentando recuperar el aliento, buscando al médico de la corte una vez más.

-¿Dónde está Gaius? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- exclamaba, sin saber a donde mirar, ya estaba al borde del desfallecimiento. Nadie le contestaba en lo absoluto, y ella comenzaba a temer lo peor. -¡Alguien que me hable! ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Qué le sucedió a mi bebé?-

En la otra habitación, Gaius hablaba con Nayru en un susurro. El viejo médico intentaba permanecer en calma, pero la joven parecía que se desharía en lágrimas en cualquier momento.

-Jamás habría esperado esto... Es algo tan...-

-...inesperado... -completó el médico.

Nayru lo miró, sin comprender porque el rostro del viejo parecía tan serio. ¿Acaso aquello era tan malo?  
Él captó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres tan joven...- solo respondió Gaius. -Hay que darle la noticia a la reina... Esperemos que todo salga bien...-

Y suspirando, volvió a entrar a la habitación real, donde Guinevere se había largado a llorar, esperando las peores noticias del mundo.  
Gaius se sentó al costado de la reina, llamando su atención.

-Mi señora, debemos hablar...- murmuró con cuidado.

Pero ella solo tenía un pensamiento en mente...

_"¿Porqué Merlín no está aquí...?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_4_ Tu destino no está aquí._**

"_Querido Gaius: _  
_Te envió esta misiva lo más rápido que he podido, y espero aún estar a tiempo. Logré salvar la aldea donde crecí, aunque solo por segundos. No quiero imaginar que hubiera sucedido si no me hubiera presentado, pero lo importante es que lo hice, y que ahora tanto mi madre como la mitad del pueblo está a salvo, aunque muchos estén heridos, por lo que necesitaré curarlos lo más rápido posible._  
_Aithusa escapó de mí, pero he logrado que varios de los jóvenes la rastreen. Saldré a su búsqueda en cuanto pueda, pero primero debo asegurarme de que la aldea estará a salvo, por lo que no podré volver a Camelot, al menos no en varios días._  
_Espero tu respuesta y las nuevas del reino pronto._  
_Con cariño, _  
_Merlín._"

"_Querido Gaius: _  
_Recién ha llegado en mensajero con mi anterior misiva, y me dijo que leíste la carta, pero no enviaste respuesta alguna. ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe? ¿Acaso mi decisión de quedarme un tiempo más ha sembrado desconfianza en ti?_  
_Sabes bien que mi decisión es más allá de mi fuerza, y aunque quisiera, no puedo volver a Camelot ahora mismo._  
_Los rastreadores que envié me han informado que Aithusa ha planeado sin rumbo sobre el bosque, a solo un día a caballo de Ealdor, pero que su aspecto y forma de volar implica que está débil. Supongo que estará famélica e intentar atacar mi poblado una vez más._  
_Incluso con mi magia, el pueblo aún está en reconstrucción después del desastre que dejó a su paso, y esta nueva posible amenaza por parte de quien debiera ser mi aliada es una situación de urgencia, por lo que los días que te mencioné en la anterior carta posiblemente se extiendan más de la cuenta, quizás una o dos semanas._  
_Enviaré esta misiva con un joven diferente, ya que posiblemente el anterior me haya mentido y quizás la carta no haya sido recibida._  
_Después de todo, la mayoría de ellos vendería su ropa por pasar un día en la taberna, así que no es difícil de imaginar que se haya perdido en el intercambio de pueblo-ciudad._  
_Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible. _  
_Merlín._"

"_Querido Gaius: _  
_Es la tercera misiva que te envió ya. Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que me marché de Camelot, y aún no hay noticias tuyas. _  
_¿Que sucede contigo? El segundo emisario con el que envié mi carta me dijo exactamente lo mismo... Lees mis cartas, pero no mandas respuestas. ¿Es que acaso te decepcioné? ¿He traicionado tu confianza al elegir a mi pueblo sobre mi deber en Camelot?_  
_He perseguido a Aithusa hasta el bosque y logré acorralarla, pero cuando estaba por inmovilizarla, mi magia se volvió débil ante su presencia. Luego noté como me rodeaba un antiguo encantamiento para quitar poderes, el cual deshice solo por gracia del destino. Ella es extremadamente inteligente, ¡Mira que crear un círculo del poder y lograr atraparme sin que lo notara! _  
_Creo que la he subestimado, por lo que decidí postergar la cacería hasta que tenga un plan echo._  
_Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte._  
_Mi último emisor también me ha mencionado un detalle que no había notado antes. Incluso aunque el heredero ya ha nacido, nadie en Camelot habla de ello, como si fuese un secreto a voces, o como si hubiese una gran pena tras ello._  
_Por favor, Gaius... Si alguna vez me quisiste, aunque sea lo más mínimo, necesito saberlo. En otras épocas, una gran celebración hubiera dado a luz en todo el reino, pero un silencio así, solo implica lo peor. Dime que sucedió con el heredero y la reina, Gaius. Por favor, necesito saberlo._  
_Preocupadamente tuyo, _  
_Merlín._"

"_Querido Gaius: _  
_Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que me marché, y aún no recibo noticias tuyas, de la reina, o incluso del heredero al trono, el bebé que nació a mi marcha. ¿Porqué no contestas mis cartas? ¿Qué es lo que te impide contestarme? Siempre que las he enviado, ha sido por gente de confianza. Ellos me afirman que recibes las cartas, pero jamás envías una respuesta. Y creo en sus palabras, porque he llegado a usar magia para adivinar si había verdad en sus corazones._  
_Sé que eso posiblemente te enoje, pero era necesario. Más de una persona ha resultado herida en el pasado porque yo fui en extremo crédulo, y la idea de que algo posiblemente te haya pasado y no me lo digan, me aterra._  
_De todas formas, como te expliqué en la primera carta enviada, no me es posible volver a Camelot en estos momentos. Ealdor y su gente me necesitan, Hunith me necesita, y sabes bien que no puedo negarme a los deseos de mi madre. Aithusa ha logrado usar su propia magia como dragona, y al haber crecido con más vínculos hacia Morgana que a mí o Killgarah, simplemente no me escucha. Solo me reconoce como un enemigo, y es una batalla que no terminaré en muerte, no si puedo evitarlo, lo sabes._  
_Te pedí, en la tercera carta enviada, que me notificaras sobre la situación de Gwen y el bebé, pero no accediste. O al menos así tomo tu silencio, como una respuesta en negativa._  
_¿Que puedo hacer para remediar el error que cometí?_  
_Sabes que mi destino siempre me ha perseguido, incluso desde que estaba Arthur con vida, y debo cumplirlo. No podría permitirme el que más gente sufra, no por mi culpa, y creí que lo comprenderías cuando recibieras mis notas._  
_Pero al parecer cometí un error, y quiero remediarlo. Incluso si debo dejar esta misión por el momento y volver a Camelot. Solo pídelo y lo haré, sabes que si. Siempre puedo intentar proteger el pueblo con un hechizo de defensa a larga distancia._  
_Dime que hacer, Gaius. Solo dímelo, por favor, te lo ruego..._  
_Merlín-_"

Hacía ya tres días que el último emisario y la carta habían partido de Ealdor, pero Merlín apenas tenía tiempo de preocuparse o siquiera pensar apropiadamente en ello. Se había aliando con Marco y su esposa, Sarah, por lo que el joven brujo apenas tenía tiempo de respirar en tranquilidad.  
Pasaba la mitad de la mañana leyendo mapas y libros de magia avanzada, en los que buscaba la respuesta a la rebeldía de la dragona. Sin embargo, la gran purga de Camelot también afectado a aquel reino, por lo que los libros de aquellos temas eran inexactos o estaban incompletos, lo que hacía su traducción -en la mayor parte- una pérdida de tiempo. Al mediodía almorzaba apenas unos minutos con su madre, antes de encontrarse con el jefe de aldea. Junto a la magia de Merlín y la habilidad de Marco de organizar a su gente, habían comenzado a reconstruir algunas de las cabañas perdidas. Otros días, Merlín iba por el bosque, recorriéndole con rapidez, juntando plantas a su paso u piedras especiales, separándoles entre magia y medicina. Así, él solo, en una semana había tratado a todos los heridos del primer enfrentamiento. Se sentía responsables por ellos, ya que Aithusa era su responsabilidad. Y si bien sus conocimientos no eran tan vastos como los del viejo médico de la corte, en el tiempo que había pasado allí, ya la mitad estaba fuera de peligro, lo que aceleraba un poco la reconstrucción del pueblo.  
Cuando caía la noche, el brujo cenaba con Hunith, hablando con ella un rato más largo, disfrutando de los únicos momentos de tranquilidad que le proveía aquella nueva vida. Cerca de la medianoche salía de la cabaña, caminando a sus alrededores, viendo que todo estuviera bien. Cuando su curiosidad y su sentido de protección finalmente estaban saciados, se iba a acostar, para la tener la misma rutina al día siguiente.  
Aunque claro, a veces la rutina podía cambiar.  
Fue aquel mismo cuarto día de que el emisario se había marchado que las campanas de alerta despertaron al mago.

-Es ella de nuevo! Todos a la cabaña principal, aquí llega Aithusa!- gritó el vigilante de aquella noche con todos sus pulmones, haciendo que el mago se levantase de la cama de un salto.

-Rápido, madre! A la cabaña principal!- exclamó Merlín en una orden, mientras abría la puerta de la casa y se iba al punto de reunión. Había "entrenado" a los hombres para que hicieran lo que estaba planeado: ante una amenaza de Aithusa, deberían defender a los ancianos, niños y mujeres de la dragona, pero intentar no atacarla jamás. Y menos que menos, meterse entre ella y el brujo. Aquella era una guerra en la que no quería que nadie se interpusiera, no de nuevo.  
Después de todo, era una situación que requería tacto y brujería, algo que al menos Merlín parecía poseer. No tanto de tacto... Pero de magia, seguro.  
Los ojos del brujo brillaron en dorados, mientras su piel parecía destellar con él. Desempolvando sus mejores y más potentes dones como dragonlord, adquiridos luego de la muerte de Killgarah, miró directamente a los ojos de Aithusa, quien lo reconoció a la distancia, simplemente quiso darse vuelta y huir.

-**_Oh, drakon..!_** -exclamó Merlín, o mejor dicho Emrys, mientras su magia amenazaba hasta detener el tiempo si la dragona no le obedecía. Todos los aldeanos dejaron de correr o gritar, solo mirándo al poderoso mago que ahora estaba frente suyo. -_**oreik na t'sueta! Al mirsdjúk-ta, sienna, orok kai tenna!**_- dijo. Su voz como dragonlord provenía desde su garganta, sonando hueca, oscura y poderosa. Incluso los humanos que los rodeaban sintieron que se sometían a la voluntad de Emrys, y finalmente, Aithusa también cayó ante su magia.  
Volando cada vez más y más bajo, la dragona lanzó un gruñido lastimero. Estaba bajo su magia, y si bien podía resistirse, Merlín intuyo rápidamente que solo estaba muy débil como para resistirse.  
Finalmente tocó el suelo, y el mago se acercó a ella, aún con sus ojos brillando en dorado. A pesar de todo, no podía confiarse de aquella criatura.

-Aithusa...- murmuró, llamando la atención de la dragona. Merlín sonrió, mientras extendía su mano. La dragona retrocedió, temerosa al tacto de aquel hombre que reconocía como enemigo, pero los ojos del mago simplemente se volvieron azulados una vez más, para que ella confiara. Le sonrió con amabilidad y algo de pena.

-Lo siento... Lo siento tanto, Aithusa. Debí cuidarte yo mismo, y quizás esto jamás te hubiese pasado...- murmuró Merlín, aún con su mano extendida en dirección a la blanca criatura. Esta dudó varios instantes, pero se acercó a él un poco más. El mago lo comprendió lentamente. -Oh, claro... Reconoces mi voz, ¿no es así? Deberías de hacerlo, debes recordarme. Te salvé de la torre donde te habían custodiado, arriesgando mi propia vida. Y te dí un nombre... Aithusa, el amanecer... Eras un símbolo de bondad y fortuna en el futuro de Albion, pero luego Morgana interfirió en el camino, y tuviste que sufrir todo esto...-

Merlín hablaba como estaba acostumbrado a hablar, con sinceridad. Sin embargo, olvidaba la condición de la dragona, y el echo de que ella no le podría contestar.  
A pesar de todo, se notaba que ella si le comprendía, y finalmente lo reconoció, acercándose por completo a él, poniendo su cabeza debajo de las manos del mago. Este sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras acariciaba la escamosa piel bajo su palma con cuidado.

-Buscaré la forma de ayudarte, pequeña, lo prometo... Haré lo imposible para que recuperes tu voz y tomes el verdadero destino que tendrías que haber cumplido.-

La dragona asintió su cabeza, lo que sorprendió al mago. Definitivamente era muy inteligente. Miró a los aldeanos, que aún no comprendían del todo lo que había sucedido, buscando con la mirada a Marco. Cuando lo encontró, sonrió con confianza.

-Aithusa tiene hambre, Marco. ¿Tu gente podría ser tan amable de darle carne y agua, por favor? Se los compensaré.- dijo, aunque había cierto tono autoritario bajo su voz, casi como si fuese una orden. Era el último dragonlord, y Aithusa era la única dragona nacida. Tenía que hacerse cargo de ella, con urgencia, y establecer un lazo entre esta y el pueblo de Ealdor era la máxima prioridad.  
Marco asintió, un tanto aturdido.

-Si... Si, seguro, Merlín. Haremos lo posible para que esté bien.- respondió el hombre, mirando a la dragona, sin poder creerlo. Después de todo, minutos atrás era su peor enemigo. Ahora la alimentaría, casi como si fuese una mascota. Las cosas no podían ser tan extrañas, ¿o si?  
La mirada de comodidad del mago lo decían todo. Aquello era tan normal para él, y eso le dio confianza. Sobretodo cuando su esposa se acercó a él y tomó su mano, infundiéndole valor.  
Sarah, la joven más valiente de todas las pueblo, sonreía con dulzura, mirando a la dragona. Se inclinó suavemente frente a la criatura, y luego miró a Merlín, aún con su mano sujeta a la de su aún confundido esposo.

-Merlín, no te preocupes. Yo misma me encargaré de que todo sea cumplido, y proveeré toda la carne posible para tu dragona, en señal de respeto y disculpas por la forma en que la atacamos. ¿Hay algo más que podríamos hacer para ayudarla?-

El aludido abrió sus labios para responder, cuando la luz del amanecer llegó hasta ellos, iluminando el sitio. Todos parecieron despertar, incluso la dragona, que sacudió su largo cuello al sol y lanzó un gruñido que si bien alteró a todos los pueblerinos, hizo sonreír a Merlín. Aithusa saludaba a la primera luz del sol, gruñendo con fuerza. Y entonces lo recordó.

-Sarah, gruñendo que traigas toda la carne posible. Tendremos un festín...- sonrió con más fuerza, mientras miraba a todo el pueblo. -¡Tendremos un festín para celebrar!- exclamó. Miró a la dragona, sonriendo. -Lo siento, recién lo recuerdo... Feliz cumpleaños, Aithusa...- dijo.

Ella agitó sus alas, complacida. Ella también lo recordaba ahora, pero lamentablemente jamás podría saber que era lo que ella pensaba.

La mañana transcurrió entre gente moviendo cosas, haciendo espacio, y Merlín alimentando a la dragona, duplicando la carne que le traían con magia, para que ella estuviera absolutamente satisfecha. La dragona tenía sus ojos brillantes de la felicidad que emitía y parecía más cómoda que antes con la gente que la rodeaba. Merlín no pudo evitar recordar a Lady Morgana cuando era joven, cuando recién la había conocido. Era modesta, feliz, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, y sin duda disfrutaba ser querida y llamar la atención. Comprendió porque la dragona se había aliado con ella... En el fondo, ambas eran tan similares, y Aithusa en aquella época era joven y buena... Tenía razón el motivo por el cual no había distinguido maldad alguna... En cierta forma, era buena. Solo había tomado una mala decisión.

-¿Sabes que, Aithusa? Apuesto a que serías una excelente dragona, llena de bondad, fuerza, magia e inteligencia... Hubieras adorado al Gran Dragón, Killgarah... Él era un buen amigo, y era el dragón de mi padre. Mi padre... También lo hubieras adorado a él. Sus dones de dragonlord eran tan poderosas como ninguno, y tenía una amabilidad...- Merlín limpió una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla ante el recuerdo de su padre y Killgarah. Había perdido tanto en su vida.  
La dragona gruñó, esta vez bajo y cuidadoso, mirando al mago con preocupación. Él negó con su cabeza, sonriendo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo recuerdo cosas que no tendría que pensar ahora... Me pregunto que me diría Gaius en estos momentos...-

Y casi como respondiendo a sus palabras, un ruido de cascos hizo que el mago levantando la vista. Finalmente, el mensajero que había enviado había vuelto.  
Merlín corrió a su encuentro, incapaz de esperar que llegara hasta él.

-¿Lo tienes? ¿Ha enviado alguna respuesta?- preguntó el mago, impaciente. El joven sacó una carta de su bolso, se la dio al mago y siguió rumbo al pueblo, buscando a alguien que le explicara porque estaba alimentando a la dragona.  
El mago, por su parte, abrió la carta y sonrió al reconocer la letra del viejo doctor.

_"Mi querido Merlín:_  
_Lamento no haber respondido antes, pero la reina me lo había prohibido. Luego de una larga charla, finalmente me ha concedido el responderte, pero no tengo mucho tiempo._  
_Debes volver a Camelot apenas puedas. Sé que tienes tus obligaciones con Aithusa y Ealdor, pero Camelot caerá si no hablas con Guinevere lo antes posible._  
_No puedo hablar sobre esto, porque como ya lo mencioné, lo tengo prohibido. Solo puedo decir esto: Tu destino no está en Ealdor..._  
_Tu destino está aquí, en Camelot. _  
_Te aconsejaré tres cosas._  
_1) Realmente debes venir lo antes posible, pero sin magia. Si quieres, cabalga desde Ealdor, o si lo prefieres, aparecerte en los límites del bosque y usa tus poderes. Pero no aparezcas en Camelot directamente, no si valoras tu vida._  
_2) Respecto a la dragona. ¿Has considerado hacer algo más extremo? Como... ¿metamorfosis? 3) Respecto a Camelot, y la reina, solo diré esto: Herederos._

_Esperando tu regreso lo antes posible, _  
_Gaius."_

* * *

**_Hello everybody! :D Aquí Lilyan, reportándose luego de... dos días? sin publicar xD  
Quiero pedir disculpas a neleya19 por haberme desaparecido (si, a ella, porque es mi más grande admiradora (?) xD), bueno, en realidad a todos los que leen y a los que no-leen mi fic tambien! (?) xDD  
Espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste!  
Gasté media clase de historia del arte para escribirlo (?) xDDDDDD  
See ya soon! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_5_ Camelot:_**

Las lágrimas de Guinevere Thomas Pendragon no dejaban de caer por su rostro, mientras seguía rogando a la gente que la rodeaba que le dijeran algo sobre su bebé.  
Este había nacido, lo sabía, pero Gaius y su sirvienta Nayru lo habían alejado de ella, sin siquiera dejar que lo vea.  
Conociendo y confiando en ambos con su vida, Gwen temía lo peor para la única herencia que le quedaba de su amado Arthur, y por ello no podía más que llorar, gritando de vez en cuando nombres de personas. Alguien debía acudir a su llamado.  
¿Acaso no era ella la reina? ¿Porque nadie la ayudaba?

-¡Merlín!- exclamó al aire, sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo poco a poco. -¡Lo prometiste! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Porqué me abandonaste?-

Sin embargo, nadie respondió a su llamado. Ningún joven delgado con piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules, cabello negro y sonrisa fácil y amable apareció por la puerta, para tomar su mano con cuidado y consolarla, intentando adivinar que sucedía con su bebé y porque no se lo mostraban.  
Merlín hubiera ayudado a Gwen con rapidez, usando su magia incluso si era necesario... Pero desde la muerte de Arthur, él había estado diferente. Incluso antes de que la reina se había enterado del intento de suicidio, había comenzado a notar algo extraño en el joven mago. Después de todo, el Merlín que ella reconocía como amigo, jamás estaba triste, o tendía a deprimirse... Sobre todas las cosas, el Merlín que ella conocía jamás hubiera atentado contra su vida, no dejando a todos tan tristes, no así.  
Pero era como si su Merlín hubiera sido desgarrado desde el fondo de su alma, como si su otra mitad hubiera sido arrebatada de su cuerpo.  
Y la forma en que este se volcó a cuidarla cuando supo de su embarazo, simplemente fue abrumador. Comprendió que Arthur siempre sería su prioridad, su otra mitad. Y en cierta forma, agradeció el echo de que aquel bebé fuera de él, del rey. Eso implicaba que Merlín siempre lo ayudaría.  
O eso parecía en un principio, ya que ahora que la reina estaba sola en su habitación, comenzó a creer que Merlín no le importaba en lo absoluto el reino... Solo Arthur, y por consiguiente, el bebé.  
Gaius y Nayru eran de completa confianza... Pero también era amigos del mago. ¿Y si él los había hechizado, para adueñarse de su hijo? ¿Acaso era eso posible?  
Para cuando unos minutos más tarde Gaius entraba a la habitación, comentándole a la reina que tenían que hablar, ella estaba completamente segura que Merlín le había tendido una emboscada, hechizando a todos, para atrapar a su bebé. Que lo habían llevado lejos suyo y que la habían abandonado todos aquellos que ella quería.  
Miró al viejo médico, dolida en cierta forma por aquellos pensamientos... El echo de que Gaius estuviese allí le hacía recordar que era imposible una traición de su parte. Pero también le recordaba a aquel que había prometido su presencia, y ahora no estaba.

-Primero lo primero... ¿Dónde está Merlín?- preguntó Gwen, con voz fría y un tanto ronca, fruto de sus gritos anteriores. El médico la miró dudoso, sin poder creer que pusiera la ubicación del mago antes de la salud de su heredero. Unas prioridades muy extrañas en ella, sin duda.

-Merlín se tuvo que ir, majestad. Hubo una crisis con un dragón en Ealdor, y se transportó hasta allí con magia. No tuvo opción.-

-Si, si la tuvo.- agregó Gwen, mirando hacia un costado, donde entraba un leve rayo de sol. Afuera estaba algo nublado y un tanto frío... Un clima ideal para el nuevo ánimo de la reina... Entre depresivo y melancólico - Pudo elegir quedarse y cumplir su palabra, pero decidió marcharse cuando más lo necesitaba. Supongo que es porque no significo nada para él, no ahora que he dado a luz lo único por lo que él me estaba protegiendo. Ahora, a lo que has venido, Gaius. Mi hijo.-

-Guinevere, eso no es cierto...- Gaius miró a la reina, que cortó su naciente charla con una simple mirada helada.  
El viejo médico la observó, temiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
Reconocía aquella mirada, aquella voz. Era la misma que había tenido Uther Pendragon, luego de la muerte de su esposa. ¿Acaso la historia se repitiría de nuevo? ¿Acaso Gwen se sentía traicionada por Merlín?

-Mi reina, vuestros hijos están bien.- Los ojos de Gwen, antes fríos, brillaron con felicidad al escuchar la palabra en plural. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese emitir sonido, el viejo médico prosiguió, sin esperar a que ella terminase de digerir la idea. -Han nacido dos bebés, majestad. Un niño y una niña... Pero la niña es la primogénita, el niño es el menor. Eso puede causar problemas en un futuro, señora...-

-¿Problemas?- reaccionó Gwen. -¿Cómo es posible que dos bebés puedan causar problemas?-

-Guinevere...- susurró Gaius, volviendo a tratar a la reina como la joven brillante e inocente que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás. -¿Recuerdas cuando Morgana volvió su rostro a todos sus conocidos, solo porque descubrió que ella también era una heredera al trono? Imagina que sucedería si el príncipe quisiera ser rey, y para ello lo único que tendría que hacer es derrocar a su hermana...- explicó con cuidado.

Guinevere miró al viejo médico, directo a los ojos, sin saber bien que sentir. Finalmente se inclinó por el pánico y temor.

-¿Estás diciendo que mis hijos podrían matarse entre sí por poder? Yo tuve un hermano, y jamás atenté contra su vida!- Gwen estaba más alterada a medida que los segundos pasaban. aquellas ideas iban contra su naturaleza bondadosa, y no podía pensar que alguien de su propia sangre podría ser tan maléfico.

-Sin ofender, pero tu eras una sirvienta, y tu padre un herrero. ¿Por que fortuna o poder hubieras peleado contra Elyan? Estamos hablando de dos vidas completamente diferentes... Y será difícil, necesitarás ayuda... Deja que te ayudemos... Cuando Merlín vuelva, él podrá...- comenzó a explicar el médico, pero ell levantó su mano, volviendo a detener su charla.

-Ah, cierto... Respecto a Merlín...- murmuró ella, volviendo a mirar hacia otro lado. Su rostro había vuelto a ser triste y gris, como si no fuese ella quien hablase, sino una tristeza mucho más profunda. -Por decreto real, otorgado por mi esposo, el rey Arthur, mañana ordenaré que la magia siga estando prohibida en Camelot, tal y como estaba antes, bajo pena de muerte. Además, no podrá comunicarte con Merlín, Gaius, ni contestar cartas de ningún tipo, decirle sobre la situación de los bebés, hasta que yo decida notificar mi decisión. ¿Está claro?-

-Gwen, por favor, no puedes...!-

-Soy tu reina, Gaius. Debes dirigirte a mí como tal, y dejar de tratarme como una niña.-

-Pero...-

-Sin "pero", Gaius. Mis hijos, quiero verlos.-

Ante sus palabras, Nayru entró, cargada con un bebé en cada brazo. Guinevere olvidó su tristeza o la frialdad de su corazón ante el rostro de los bebés, sus hijos. El último regalo que jamás recibiría de Arthur Pendragon.  
La reina tomó a ambos bebés, mientras sentía las lágrimas recorrer su rostro. Eran su vida ahora, y haría lo posible por protegerlos. Siempre.

-La pequeña... es tan hermosa...- murmuró. La princesa y heredera era muy parecida a sus padres. Era la mezcla perfecta entre ambos. Su rostro era color miel, sus ojos oscuros, y su cabello dorado como el sol. A pesar de que aún era muy pequeña, sonrió al sol naciente que entraba por la ventana, y Gwen supo al instante que era muy inteligente, y sería una persona buena, bondadosa, como terrible si se llegaba a enojar. El espíritu libre y justiciero de Arthur parecía florecer de ella.

-Y el pequeño también lo es, majestad.- agregó Nayru, tomando la mano del pequeño principe, emocionada. Él era muy especial. Su rostro era suave y de la misma tonalidad que su madre, quizás un poco más claro. Su cabello era negro y ensortijado, como el de Gwen, pero sus ojos eran azules y brillosos, como los había tenido el rey en sus mejores momentos. Su ceño estaba graciosamente fruncido, y su madre percibió la fuerza y carácter orgulloso y terco de Arthur en él, así como su buen corazón.

-¿Majestad...?- murmuró Gaius, dando un paso hacia ella. Gwen estaba bañada en lágrimas de felicidad, mientras sostenía a sus hijos. Ella levantó la mirada.

-¿Sí, Gaius?- preguntó.

-Debe nombrarlos... Hay que avisar a la corte. Y usted debería descansar un poco, está agotada.- aconsejó con cuidado. Gwen parecía estar al borde un quiebre emocional, y eso le preocupaba en cierta forma. "Quizás si descansa y recupera fuerzas, entrará en razón sobre Merlín, y podrá volver todo a la normalidad." agregó mentalmente el médico, mientras miraba a la reina.  
Gwen pensó unos minutos y volvió a ver a sus hijos.

-Ella... Ella es tan perfecta... Sonríe y sigue el sol, como una pequeña flor...Quizás debería tener un nombre tan luminoso como ese...- murmuró, pensando para sí misma. Pero Nayru fue quizás un poco más rápida que ella.

-¿Qué le parecería "Summer", milady?- acotó con cierta vergüenza, dudosa de si la reina quería su opinión o no. -Es un nombre luminoso y cálido, como ella.- agregó.  
Gwen la miró un instante y sonrió.

-Me parece perfecto... Summer Thomas Pendragon será entonces- Gaius escribió lo que la reina decía en un decreto real. Se lo tendría que presentar a la corte, por supuesto. Y no quería olvidar detalle. Además, aquel momento era demasiado importante. El nombramiento de los herederos siempre era importante. Una vez que terminó de escribir el nombre de la princesa, el viejo médico levanto la vista una vez más.

-¿Y el príncipe, majestad? ¿Cómo se llamará?- preguntó.  
Gwen volteó su mirada desde Summer hasta su hijo aún sin nombre. Era fuerte y testarudo, seguramente. Tenía el espíritu de su padre.

-Quizás...- susurró.  
Gaius siguió mirándo a Gwen, dudoso.

-¿Quizás?- preguntó, mirándola. Gwen sonrió y lo miró.

-Quiero llamarle como él.- miró a su hijo, sonriendo con tristeza. -Arthur Thomas Pendragon- casi susurró. El pequeño levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules en los ojos oscuros de Gwen, dando una mirada que no era propia de un recién nacido.  
Era la mirada del rey Arthur.  
La reina sintió que su aliento escapaba de su cuerpo, mientras se negaba a despegar la vista de la de su hijo. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas, y casi hiper-ventilaba de la emoción.  
Gaius percibió aquello y escribió, sabiendo de antemano que aquella era una decisión tomada por algo más fuerte que una simple corazonada. Era el destino.

-La princesa Summer Thomas Pendragon, y el príncipe Arthur Thomas Pendragon... Hijos de la reina Guinevere Thomas Pendragon y el difunto rey, Arthur Pendragon. Herederos de Camelot.- dijo el médico en voz alta, tal y como repetiría unas horas después frente a toda la corte, para que en una semana se transmitiera al pueblo, que celebraría con una fiesta por sus futuros soberanos si todo iba bien.  
Aunque claro, eso no se podía saber.

* * *

Llegó la primera carta de Merlín tres días después de que el decreto de la reina se hiciese oficial. La magia estaba prohibida en Camelot, y Gaius no podía contestarle la carta a Merlín, o siquiera hacerle llegar un simple mensaje. Dos veces más llegaron cartas a lo largo de las semanas, y dos veces más el mensajero se fue sin respuesta.  
El viejo médico sufría con aquel silencio, porque sentía la tristeza que el joven mago debía sentir. Pero por más que rogó y rogó, Guinevere se negó a levantar aquella prohibición.

-No necesito a Merlín cerca mío, Gaius. Este es su castigo personal por habernos dejado cuando más lo necesitábamos Y estoy segura que no quieres unirte a su exilio, ¿verdad?- era la respuesta de la reina, una y otra vez, sin importar cuales fueran las súplicas del médico.

Simplemente seguía enfadada y no podría cambiarlo.

Habían transcurrido casi tres semanas desde la última vez que Gaius había visto a su aprendiz, cuando recibió un llamado de la reina. Se requería su presencia en la cámara de los herederos, y por un momento, Gaius temió lo peor, ya que a menos que pudiera evitarlo, Gwen se negaba a que el médico pasara el máximo tiempo posible con sus hijos.  
Se apuró tanto como sus viejas piernas se lo permitían y entró en la cámara Había juguetes y obsequios por todos lados, tirados en la habitación. La princesa dormía en su cuna de oro, y Gwen lloraba, sosteniendo al príncipe entre sus brazos, en forma protectora.

-¡Guinevere!- exclamó el médico, acercándose a ella. La aludida levantó el rostro, mirando al médico con desolación. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Que le pasa a Arthur?- agregó, mientras ponía una mano sobre el cuerpo del bebé, y la otra sobre la cabeza de la reina, tranquilizándola.

-Creo que... creo que tendré que retractarme...- Murmuró Gwen, acariciando al bebé con cuidado. Parecía en excelente salud, entonces, ¿Qué sucedía?. Ella volvió el rostro al médico. -La próxima carta que recibas de Merlín, debes responderla... No puedes decirle nada sobre lo sucedido. Solo debes convencerlo de que venga lo antes posible. Necesito su ayuda, después de todo.-

-¿Su ayuda? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué sucede?- el médico no entendía nada. Arthur se removió inquieto en sus sueños, y lo comprendió cuando entreabrió sus ojos.  
Gwen miró a su alrededor, cosa que Gaius también hizo.

-Arthur... Arthur tiene magia...- susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo, la reina con tristeza, Gaius con evidente sorpresa. En la habitación, todos los juguetes flotaban en el aire, como si no hubiera más gravedad que los afectara, mientras los ojos del pequeño príncipe tenían un suave tinte dorado.

Eso cambiaría todo, porque si Arthur tenía magia, implicaba que Summer también la poseería.  
Realmente necesitaban a Merlín ahora.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, una carta llegó de parte de Merlín. Gaius respondió con urgencia, y tres días después, un cuervo llegó volando hasta su ventana.

El médico tomó la nota en sus patas, sin creer que Merlín realmente hubiera usado esa clase de magia para comunicarse. El mensaje era bastante corto.

_"Mañana, primera hora, el lago. Lleva dos caballos de más, iré con Aithusa. Merlín"_

Gaius suspiró, mientras se sentaba en su estudio, mirándo a su alrededor. No podía señalar cuando había sido el momento en que su vida había quedado de cabeza, pero podía intentarlo.  
Mandó a llamar a Sir Percival, el último caballero en que realmente podría confiarle estas cosas. Él ya estaba demasiado viejo para cabalgar al lago, el caballero quizás podría ir en su lugar. Después de todo, consideraba a Merlín un fiel amigo, estaba siempre ayudando a Gaius, y era positivista respecto a la magia. Él podría ayudarlo sin que la reina se enfadase.

_"Mañana, Percival, no uses magia. Gaius" _

Escribió en un pequeño papel, atándolo una vez más a la pata del cuervo, recitando un hechizo. Soltó el ave con específicas órdenes de darle el mensaje a Merlín y esperó a que el caballero llegase hasta él.  
El día siguiente sufriría, sin duda alguna, de una catastrófica mañana.

-Espero solamente lo mejor...- susurró, mientras escuchaba los golpes en la puerta y veía al caballero entrar. Era hora de crear un plan.

* * *

**_Hola a todos! Aquí Lilyan reportándose con un nuevo capítulo, echo solamente para que Neleya19 no se infarte en vano! (?)_**

**_Quiero pedir disculpas por no haber subido en tanto tiempo, pero con el estudio y problemas familiares que tuve la semana pasada, apenas tuve tiempo de recordar como respirar correctamente u.u_**

**_Creo que nadie lee mi fic, así que técnicamente no sé a quien le estoy pidiendo disculpas, pero... Lo siento! u.ú_**

**_Espero que les guste y cualquier sugerencia que tengan para el próximo capitulo, diganlo! que me quedo sin ideas poco a poco (?) xDD_**

**_Os quiero a todos :33_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_6_ Dragones y magia (Parte 1)_**

Desde la primera vez que los había nacido, desde el primer rayo de sol que había tocado su rostro, jamás se había sentido en casa. Ella era compleja y extraña, joven e ilusa. Quizás debería haber escuchado aquella voz en su cabeza, aquella vieja y antigua voz que le gruñía cuando hacía algo que no debía, y se mostraba severo y (solo a veces) protector. Aquella voz que se había enfadado terriblemente cuando había decidido aliarse con Morgana, hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Aquella voz que le había negado el habla por castigo hacia aquella alianza ilógica entre humano-dragón, sin que la bruja presentara dones de dragonlord.  
Pero el error era que ella no necesitaba una voz para ser entendida. Y menos por Morgana.  
Aithusa, la joven dragona, había decidido darle la vida a una joven indefensa que había encontrado en el bosque. Una joven de piel pálida y cabellos negros, llena de sufrimiento y angustia porque nadie la comprendía, herida gravemente, sin nadie que la socorriese, que habían echo que la dragona sintiese un poco más que pena y necesidad de ayudarle. Sorprendida por la empatía que parecía florecer entre las dos, la joven e inocente dragón había decidido devolverle la habilidad de volver a respirar, y al hacer eso había creado un fuerte vínculo que ninguna magia, ni siquiera la voz de Killgarah, podría deshacer.  
Quizás ese había sido su primer error.

_"Te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida. Eres la primera dragona que veo, y realmente aún no comprendo como has echo para devolverme las fuerzas... Pero tu magia me rodea ahora, ¿cierto? Es como si te pudiera oír hablar dentro de mi mente"_

habían sido las primeras palabras que Morgana le había dedicado a la dragona, quien sacudiendo sus alas y con ello su cuerpo, había demostrado su contento hacia aquel agradecimiento que le había otorgado. La primera vez que Morgana sonreía con sinceridad desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
A medida que el tiempo avanzaba y los enemigos crecieron, también lo hicieron las "conversaciones" entre ambas.

_"Sé que le temes a lo que me enseñó Morgause, pero ella era mi hermana! Debes dejar de gruñirle cada vez que recuerde lo que me decía. Sobretodo debes dejar de gruñir dentro de mi cabeza, no puedo pensar cuando lo haces, y eso no es bueno, no si queremos salir de este lugar"_

Había reclamado más de una noche Morgana ante la actitud de la joven dragona. Aithusa no confiaba en lo que aquella bruja de cabello dorado le había inculcado a su amiga, y jamás lo haría, sin importar si era la hermana de Morgana o no. Había algo oscuro dentro de la hechicera, y no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, incluso aunque no estuviese viva.  
La dragona era mucho más que solo la ayudante de Morgana. Era también su protectora, y la veía como si fuera su madre... La defendería por sobre todas las cosas, incluso aunque la voz de Killgarah (que no la había abandonado jamás, siempre en el fondo dentro de su cabeza, casi como una voz que le vivía recordando lo mal que hacía las cosas), no la tolerase en lo absoluto. Pero claro, Aithusa no creería ni una sola palabra de lo que el viejo dragón le murmuraba en su mente.

_"Sé que muchas veces debes de dudar de mí. Después de todo, por mi culpa pasaste dos años encerrada en un agujero, conmigo... Pero en realidad, todos los demás son malos con nosotras. Necesitamos mantenernos juntas, ¿recuerdas? Todos te temen, pero yo no. Te protegeré de todo mal, siempre cuidando tus flancos, tal y como tu siempre proteges los míos. No hay maldad en mi magia, solo en aquellos que quieren destruirnos.."_

Le había mencionado una noche Morgana, mientras estaban escondidas en el bosque, intentando planear el futuro terrible que le esperaba a sus enemigos. Aithusa solo había gruñido en un débil asentimiento, mientras caía dormida. La noche era helada, y la única compañía era Morgana, que con su voz dulce y amable, se acurrucaba junto a su compañera para no congelarse por la noche. Ambas vivían así ahora, forzadas a estar ocultas, pero siempre juntas, como debía ser.  
La voz en su cabeza, sin embargo, no sonaba tan dulce como la voz de Morgana.

_"La bruja te engaña, y tu te engañas a ti misma. Cuando conozcas a Merlín vas a saber lo que es que alguien te quiera de verdad. Él te salvó la vida una vez, sé que lo hará de nuevo. Solo espera, Aithusa. El final llega para ambas, pronto..."_

Había sido su advertencia, y Aithusa comenzaba a temer que fuera cierta. Aquella misma mañana, despertó a Morgana con un gruñido de alerta, para que le prestara atención. Y concentrándose, solo hizo una mirada que decía una sola advertencia.

_"Debes apurarte"_

Morgana aquella misma tarde hizo un plan. Con el tiempo, varios de estos fallaron por su culpa, varios otros no pudieron ser detenidos por ese brujo, ese tal Emrys que siempre te interponia en su camino, por lo que fueron victoriosos para Morgana y su compañía. Durante uno de los planes, Morgana la envió hacia las cuevas, a detener a todos lo que se atreviesen a entrar a las cuevas, y finalmente lo conoció... Conoció a Merlín.

"_¿Aithusa...?_" había preguntado, confundiendo a la criatura. ¿Cómo era posible que la conociese? Y más aún... ¿Porqué no le temía?  
Había bondad y piedad en aquello ojos celestes que la obervaban como si la conociesen desde antes... Lo cual no era posible. Después de todo, Aithusa había estado junto a Morgana desde que recordaba. Pero ademas de aquellas emociones que el joven emanaba, también percibía que la magia fluía por sus venas con la misma intensidad que lo hacia su propia sangre. Incluso con más fuerza, haciéndolo el brujo mas poderoso que había conocido... Definitivamente con más fuerte que la magia que poseía Morgana, que en comparación, era solo una niña aprendiendo a caminar.

Posiblemente, aquel joven que parecía controlarla con solo su voz en el mismo lenguaje que ella sabía, era la fuente de magia más poderosa que la joven dragona jamás hubiera visto... Y eso le asustaba mas de lo que podía llegar a decir.  
Cuando el joven Merlín comprendió que no podía hablar, simplemente le acarició el rostro, y la ayudó a escapar del rey y sus malvados caballeros -según Morgana-  
La dragona solo podía pensar en aquellos ojos bondadosos... Jamás había visto tanto cariño profesado, ni siquiera Morgana la miraba así, o al menos no desde hacía un tiempo. Quizás aquel joven, Merlín, era lo mejor... Tal y como la voz en su cabeza, Killgarah, le había reclamado tiempo atrás.

El tiempo paso y fue creciendo la maldad en Morgana (pues ahora Aithusa podía identificar como "maldad" el sentimiento que la hechicera poseía), al igual que el tamaño de la dragona. Su aspecto se había alargado, terminando delgado y tenebroso, pero solo aquellas personas que podían mirarla a los ojos eran capaces de notar un atisbo de tristeza en ella. Sufría por Morgana y el destino que le deparaba, claro...  
Jamás le había confesado que aquel simple joven era Emrys, tal y como lo había adivinado días después de su encuentro. Después de todo, si lo hacía, Morgana lo enviaría a asesinar. Y él era la persona con más magia que jamás había visto... Todo saldría mal para Morgana si se atrevía a dañar al brujo, y por el bien de los dos, era lo mejor guardar silencio. O eso creía la dragona que, temerosa por ambos, era lo que haría mientras pudiese.  
Guardar silencio y esperar a la reacción del destino...  
Que llegó una tarde en forma de un joven druida, destellante en magia, rencor y cierta tristeza...  
Un druida que respondía al nombre de "Mordred".  
Un druida que sabía que la verdadera identidad de Emrys era Merlín, el sirviente de Arthur.

Morgana finalmente llamó a la guerra, y la perdió ante la magia inevitable de Merlín Emrys, el gran brujo. Aithusa no tuvo más remedio que escapar y esconderse, temerosa a la ira que el joven había demostrado durante la batalla, pero la voz en su cabeza, Killgarah, simplemente le decía que tenía que enfrentarlo, puesto a que el mago no la lastimaría.

_"Emrys es un dragonlord, Aithusa... Él no te lastimará jamás, solo quiere ayudarte. Puedes engañarte todo lo que sea, pero sabes que siempre he tenido razón. La tuve al decirte que la bruja era mala, y la tuve cuando te dije que Merlín era realmente bueno. ¿Porqué te mentiría ahora?"_

Sonaba, profunda, la voz de Kilgarrah.  
Sin embargo, ella estaba aterrada, y no haría nada para evitarlo. La batalla terminó, y sintió el odio de Morgana crecer dentro suyo. Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto la llamase, la dragona blanca no volvió a salir de la cueva donde estaba encerrada. Sabía que el odio de Morgana la llenaría si acudía a su llamado, y que si bien no podía cortar el vínculo que las unía, podía ignorarla un tiempo. Debía resistir... Y por una vez, se alegró de la voz del dragón dentro de su cabeza.

_"Sé fuerte, pequeña. La voz y las súplicas son falsas si las emite una humana como Morgana. Ella usó tu poder para alimentar su odio, pero no contaba con que no es la única que tiene trucos. Me tienes a mí para aconsejarte, y Merlín cuidará de tí cuando tu miedo desaparezca. No temas y resiste... El destino de Morgana no es vivir más que el rey de Camelot, y cuando por su magia lo hirió, se sentenció a si misma. Emrys la encontrará... Y será su fin..."_

Apenas unas horas después, la dragona comprendió que la voz de Killgarah pocas veces se equivocaba. Con un fuerte gruñido de dolor, sintió como su única amiga, Morgana Pendragon, era atravesada por una espada mágica, forjada en el aliento de un dragón, dándole muerte. El vínculo comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, y pudo escuchar la voz de Morgana dentro de su cabeza, como si fuera una súplica para que vaya a salvarla. Ella se encargó de que recibiera un solo mensaje de su parte...

_"Lo siento..."_

Morgana finalmente había muerto, y ahora estaba sola en el mundo.  
Sabía que Emrys la había asesinado, lo que la ponía sinceramente nerviosa. Después de todo, ella había forjado la espada que había matado a Arthur... Era tan responsable de la muerte del rey como Morgana lo había sido. Y estaba segura que él le castigaría por ello.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, mientras seguía dentro de la cueva, encerrada y hambrienta, negándose a salir de allí. La voz de Killgarah la quería forzar a encontrar al mago Emrys, pues parecía tener problemas, pero Aithusa había ayudado a una sola persona en su vida, Morgana, y por ello había destruido un futuro brillante que le podría esperar a Camelot.  
No volvería a ayudar a nadie, ni siquiera volvería a salir de la cueva mientras pudiese evitarlo. Pero claro, su naturaleza e instinto de supervivencia eran más fuerte, y tomando pequeños viajes nocturnos, salía de caza en los alrededores, y volvía a ocultarse. Negó a tocar la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, hasta que incluso la voz de Killgarah había dejado de sonar fuerte en su cabeza. Se estaba dejando morir, y cuando pensó que era el fin, aquella voz dentro de su mente se alzo con una fuerza imperiosa, que no le dejó otra opción que escuchar.

_"Mi muerte está cerca, Aithusa. Dejo atrás una larga vida, solo a la espera de que cuando comprendas lo que es estar sola, acudas a tu verdadero destino y finalmente te unas con el dragonlord que te vió nacer. Busca dentro de tu corazón, pequeña dragona, busca en tu interior aquella voz que escuchaste hace tanto tiempo y acude a su llamada, pues la rueda del destino sigue girando, y aún tienes un papel importante que cumplir en este mundo... Vé con Emrys, Aithusa... Cumple mi misión, y vé a Albion una vez más unida..."_

Fueron las únicas y últimas palabras...  
La dragona quiso contestar, claro... Pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar mentalmente con alguien, y conocía tan poco de sus poderes... Cuando descubrió como responder, ya era demasiado tarde.  
Por primera vez estaba sola, absolutamente sola en el exterior e interior, sin nadie que la aconsejase o le diera algún que otro regaño por lo que hacía.  
Sintió la soledad de ser la última de su especie, y entró en pánico.  
Gruñendo con fuerza, dolor y desesperación, la dragona exhaló la llamarada de fuego más grande que jamás había conjurado, mientras batía sus alas con fuerza, saliendo de la cueva y rozando la luz del sol con su piel por primera vez en mucho ó a atacar poblados pequeños para saciar aquella hambre que sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo, sin importar las consecuencias. Después de todo, ya nada importaba.

Morgana y Killgarah la habían abandonado, y Emrys la asesinaría apenas pudiese...  
Era hora de ser un dragón, lo quisiese o no-

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!**  
**quiero pedir miles de disculpas por haber tardado siglos en actualizar! pero semanas de exámenes me aguardan todavía y eso no es algo bueno!**  
**El cap de hoy no es taaaaaaaan bueno como los otros (bueh, como si los otros fuesen buenos xD), pero quise cambiarle un poco el "punto de vista".**

**Esta bastante enredado, porque me equivoque como mil veces en la linea temporal aithusa+morgana VS Camelot, pero creo que quedo... Sino, bueno... usen su imaginación y finjan que esta bien! (?) xDD**

**Dejen reviews, incluso para que digan que el cap estuvo horrible (?), y nada, espero que al menos se entretengan!**

**nos vemos cuando dejen de maltratarme en el profesorado (?) :P**  
**_Lilyan~ _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**2_ Dragones y magia (Parte 2)**_

Los días habían pasado, y la dragona, de alguna forma, había comenzado a recibir información, más específicamente, hechizos que podría usar para contrarrestar todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. No sabía de donde surgían, era como si el viento y el agua se los murmurara al pasar, pero los recibía a a perfección.  
Estos hechizos y artimañas le permitieron a la dragona el salirse con la suya, como aquel cántico interno, recibido con la luz de amanecer, que le permitió negarse a la orden del dragonlord la primera vez que lo vio y se enfrentó, logrando huir lo mas rápido que sus alas le permitían.  
Claro, ella hubiera echo hasta lo imposible para no tener que cruzarse con él, pero estaba muy hambrienta y no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse sobre aquel pequeño poblado que justo se pasó en su camino... ¿Y como hubiera sabido jamás que aquella era la aldea donde el mago Merlín había crecido? Y más aún, ¿Cómo habría adivinado que él se transportaría desde Camelot para defender su hogar?  
No era que pudiese ver el futuro tan claramente aún.  
Una vez que logró escapar de Merlín, y estuvo a salvo, volvió a cuestionarse todo.  
Seguía hambrienta, por supuesto. Aquellas pocas aves y animales que había logrado comer no eran demasiado para una criatura como ella, y simplemente estaba desesperada. Arriesgar la vida no valía tanto la pena, pero tampoco podía perder su vida por algo como el hambre.  
Tarde o temprano saldría a cazar, y si eso implicaba que sería cazada a cambio, debía prepararse. Cerró sus ojos y, escuchando el viento, siguió aprendiendo de la naturaleza.

Varios días después, sintiendo que estaba más preparada, hizo otro intento. Atacó Ealdor y voló lejos, sintiendo al poderoso Merlín seguirla en caza. Había hechizado una parte del bosque, con un hechizo que había recibido del rocío de la madrugada, para enredar al brujo y dejarlo indefenso a su voluntad. Sabía que este era inútil sin magia, y el mismo bosque se encargaría de él.  
Lo había subestimado.  
La magia de Merlín percibió el encantamiento, y respondió a este, advirtiéndole al brujo del peligro.  
Aithusa detuvo su vuelo, mirando al brujo con evidente frustración, al notar como detenía su caballo centímetros antes de llegar a la trampa. Merlín había alzado la cabeza, observando a la dragona con asombro, y había reído, haciendo que ella se enfureciera. Se lanzó a su ataque, lanzando fuego sobre él, un fuego que detuvo con un movimiento de su mano, creando un escudo a su alrededor. Ella supo que esa batalla estaba perdida, y antes de que el dragonlord usara su magia una vez más, huyó lejos de él.

Había interpretado aquella risa como una burla, y estaba muy enfurecida por ello. Y aunque tiempo después descubriera que había reído por la sorpresa y orgullo de saber que ella casi lo había capturado, en el presente en el que estaba, la hacía enojar.

Pasaron varios días, casi una semana, y la dragona no había percibido dato alguno del mago. Se había escabullido varias veces de él, logrando comer criaturas en el bosque, pero su hambre seguía siendo demasiada. No podía vivir de aquellos simples animales, necesitaba más comida, y el pueblo del brujo seguía siendo la mejor y peor opción. No podía volar a ningún otro lado, estaba muy débil para un viaje largo. La aldea tenía comida y estaba tan cerca... Pero claro, Merlín la defendía.  
Luego de varios días más, sin poder hacer otra cosa que comer pequeños animales que podía cazar a las afueras de su cueva (decidió no volar para no llamar la atención y al mismo tiempo guardar energía), finalmente no lo soportó más, y planeó un ataque al poblado. Podría perder su vida, pero no moriría de hambre y oculta, como una cobarde. Era una dragona, la última de su especie. No podía perder tiempo así...

Cerca de medianoche, salió de su cueva en silencio. Había aprendido a no llamar la atención, y si bien su piel escamosa y blanca la delataba con facilidad, su delgadez la hacía rápida y difícilmente detectable, justo lo que necesitaba.  
Se movió por el bosque como si fuera parte de el, confundiendo el sonido de sus patas con la del viento, haciendo hasta lo imposible para concentrarse en su plan. Debía atacar la aldea, acabando con la mayoría de humanos posibles, antes de que Emrys siquiera pensara en que sucedía.  
Pero claro, no contaba con que el brujo había tomado su tiempo en ayudar a los aldeanos y entrenarlos... Su plan se arruinó cuando apenas salió del bosque, y un guardián gritó al resto, alertándolos de su presencia. Gruñó con frustración y voló hacia aquel hombre, quitandolo de su puesto de batalla. No quería hacerlo, no quería enfrentarse a todo el pueblo, solo alimentarse lo necesario y huir.. Él lo había obligado.  
Poco a poco, los hombres de la aldea comenzaron a salir con armas, y ella, alterada, solo legó a exhalar fuego de sus pulmones, para intentar eliminar la amenaza. Un escudo invisible surgió entre la dragona y ellos, mientras Emrys aparecía. Percibiendo que su plan había fallado, hizo lo que siempre había echo hasta el momento: Se dió media vuelta e intentó huir. Pero el mago aparentemente lo esperaba, puesto a que tomó aire y gritó con fuerza, mientras hablaba en el mismo idioma que la dragona debía obedecer. Su voz de mando se había multiplicado, y a pesar del cántico para ignorarlo, simplemente el poder del mago fue demasiado. Gruñó con tristeza y lástima, incapaz de ignorar la voz de Merlín. Estaba demasiado débil y no podía evitar sostener su magia más tiempo. Detuvo su vuelo, aterrizando frente a Merlín. Los ojos de este brillaban con dorado, a una potencia que la dragona jamás había visto. El mago murmuró su nombre, mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella. Temió que quizás la fuera a hechizar, quitando su vida cuando estuviera a su alcance, por lo que retrocedió con temor. El mago comprendió y sus ojos se volvieron azules, mientras sonreía con ternura. La dragona, sin embargo, seguía temerosa. ¿Quién era aquel mago, que parecía conocerla tan bien? ¿Quién era aquel que, a pesar de todo lo que había echo, la seguía perdonando una y otra vez?  
Y entonces, el sonido de su voz mientras se disculpaba activó algo dentro de su cerebro, recordando...  
El día que nació, había dos seres junto a ella, ambos muy poderosos...  
Uno era un dragón, Killgarah... El otro era el mago...

Antes de que lo notara, una cálida sensación de pertenencia comenzó a arder dentro de su pecho, y se acercó a él poco a poco, mientras Merlín le contaba lo que ella acababa de recordar. Que él le había permitido vivir al darle un nombre, y que intentaría no hacerla sufrir. Finalmente la piel de la dragona se juntó con la del mago, y sintió aquella caricia, que pareció rotar su mundo una vez más. Ella había sido creada para ser buena, recibir y brindar cariño, amistad y amor... Ahora había encontrado otra fuente exactamente igual a ella, una persona que había sufrido, pero que siempre estaba allí, leal hasta el final... E intentaría no dejarlo mientras pudiese.  
Merlín le pidió a los aldeanos que la alimentaran, y Aithusa se sintió feliz cuando lo comprendió. El mago no permitiría que muriese de hambre, y sinceramente, se lo agradecía. Se quedó en silencio, mirando a aquellas personas que minutos atrás habían sido sus peores enemigos, y ahora parecían ser sus guardianes. Levantó su cabeza, aliviada, y sintiendo un rayo de sol que asomaba por el horizonte y acariciaba su piel, lanzó un gruñido que si bien asustó a la mitad de los aldeanos, hizo reír a Merlín, quién mencionó unas palabras por primera vez escuchadas...

-Feliz cumpleaños, Aithusa...-

El día pasó entre risas de los aldeanos, y comida, comida, y más comida por parte de la dragona blanca, que estaba famélica; tanto de alimento como de atención y cariño. Todo el universo de Atihusa parecía girar alrededor del hechicero, ahora que le había permitido el que la domase. Sus poderes parecían haberse extendido un poco más al estar más cerca de Emrys, y le permitieron tener una suave visión del futuro. Comenzaría a ganar algo de peso, sería amada y respetada. O a menos, eso era todo lo que podía visualizar, y nada le impediría creer en lo contrario. Tenía que ser optimista.  
Sus ojos parecían brillar con fuerza, mientras observaba la magia de Emrys, y la risa del pueblo. Podría acostumbrarse a eso, ser querida una vez más, sin maldad alguna, solo simple y llano cariño. Apenas unas horas habían pasado, y ya estaba volviendo a ser feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, confiaba completamente en la sabiduría del dragonlord parecía emanar.  
Cerca de la tarde, casi atardecer, Emrys le empezó a hablar de su padre, y Killgarah, el dragón que ella misma había escuchado tantas veces en su cabeza. Deseó con toda su alma el poder hablar, decirle lo que sabía y lo que no, pedirle perdón por todo, pero su voz aún estaba perdida. Después de todo, todavía seguía siendo joven e inexperta, necesitaría un vínculo mucho más fuerte que domesticación para poder hacerse entender. Incluso con Morgana había tardado más de tres años para apenas emitir simples palabras de advertencia. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, y deseó que pudiera encontrar la solución a aquel problema...  
Como una respuesta a ese deseo, Merlín salió corriendo. La dragona hizo un pequeño gruñido, como preguntando a donde se iba, temiendo que la abandonase. Pero volvió a mirar con sus inteligentes ojos, comprendiendo que corría hacia el hombre del caballo. Quizás eran noticias que el mago esperaba con ansias. Y, por primera vez en su vida, se recostó en la suave hierba, mirando a Merlín desde lejos, esperando su aprobación para acercarse o simplemente aguardando a que él se acercase a ella. Durante diez largos minutos esperó, hasta que finalmente el mago pareció salir del trance en el que parecía estar. Caminó lentamente hacia el pueblo, bajo la mirada expectante de todos los miembros del sitio. Su actitud no había sido visualizada solo por Aithusa, y parecía que todos estaba esperando a que él volviese, para enterarse de la situación en Camelot.  
Cuando el mago llegó, estaba con una sombría mirada en el rostro, una que Aithusa jamás había visto y temió que se enfureciera de alguna manera. Él solo se quedó allí, parado, mirando fijamente al enorme animal blanquesino, haciendo que esta empezara a retroceder poco a poco, como un perro que teme a su amo, el cual lo está a punto de regañar.

-Merlín...- surgió una voz de entre la multitud. El aludido dirigió la vista a Hunith, su madre, quien había hablado, volviendo a su vista normal y corriente, aun con un poco de preocupación. -Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? Estás asustando a la dragona, mírala, está temblando- agregó.  
Merlín volvió su rostro a Aithusa, más comprensivo esta vez.

-Lo siento, Aithusa, no lo había notado...- murmuró, acercándose a la criatura y acariciando su cabeza para que dejara de temblar. Ella comprendió que la furia del dragonlord no era contra ella y casi sonrió con alivio. El mago volvió el rostro a su madre, quién seguía con aquella mirada preocupada. Lo conocía desde pequeño, y sabía que algo no estaba bien allí.

-Lo cierto es, madre, que tengo algo que hacer... Han vuelto a sancionar la magia... Debo volver a Camelot...- susurró.

Aithusa, comprendiendo sus palabras más pronto que los demás, se levantó de golpe y agitó sus alas, gruñendo en voz baja. Aunque claro, incluso ese gruñido bajo alerto a los aldeanos una vez más.  
Merlín los calmó a todos, menos a Aithusa, pues ella no se podía calmar tan fácilmente. Comprendía y sufriría más que todos.  
Si el mago debía marcharse hacia Camelot, de por si no la aceptarían a ella como "acompañante". No todos comprendían que la alianza con Morgana no había sido su culpa, y eso traería consecuencias.  
Si el mago debía marcharse a un sitio sin magia, donde correría peligro, tendría que dejarla a ella atrás. Y no podía permitirlo, no ahora que finalmente se habían encontrado.

Y no era algo que solo ella pensara, sino que también el resto del pueblo lo razonó. Sin el mago y sus hechizos de duplicación, la comida jamás alcanzaría para la gente y la dragona. Uno de los dos no sobreviviría, no sin en engrane principal, no sin Merlín.

Aithusa gruñó más fuerte en una especie de ataque de pánico, intentando expresarse por encima de todas las voces que de repente habían empezado a hablar. Nadie comprendía que podrían hacer, y como siempre, la ignorancia generaba pánico general.  
Comenzando a ponerse nervioso, Merlín gritó "silencio!" con voz de mando, que todos obedecieron, incluso Aithusa.

-Sé que todos están preocupados, pero esta es mi carga, y no necesito que ustedes también la lleven por mí!- se dirigió el mago hacia todos los presentes- Tengo un plan, y lo implementaré a primera hora mañana... Por favor, sigan con el festejo.- les pidió, para darse media vuelta y marcharse a la cabaña principal.

La dragona se quedó unos minutos en su lugar, y luego lo siguió. Sabía que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, y no le gustaba aquella sensación. Todos pensaban lo mismo... Que hacer con Aithusa si la solución del mago no era lo suficientemente buena.  
La bestia caminó hasta la cabaña, donde empujó la puerta del lugar para pasar. Adentro, Merlín estaba atando un mensaje a la pata de un cuervo, una magia poderosa que le permitiría contactarse con Gaius lo más rápido posible. El mago la miró y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Aithusa...- murmuró, complacido, mientras asentía con su cabeza, dándole permiso a pasar. La dragona empezó a caminar, sin haber notado que realmente estaba esperando el permiso del dragonlord para hacerlo. Gruñó levemente, mientras su rostro esbozaba una mueca de preocupación que Merlín encontró adorable. Él rió suavemente, mientras despachaba al cuervo y la miraba.

-Sé que te preocupa, y déjame que te advierta desde ya que no tienes nada que temer. No te dejaré aquí.- sonrió, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la ultima carta recibida del médico de la corte. -Gaius me dio una buena idea con su carta, y la pienso aprovechar. Me temo, sin embargo, que tendremos que marcharnos esta misma noche. El viaje a Camelot es largo, incluso con magia involucrada, y quiero tener fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.-

La dragona ladeó su cabeza lentamente, sin comprender lo que el mago decía. Sin embargo, gruñó con aprobación y se sentó en el suelo, frente suyo, esperando órdenes. Confiaría en él, porque sabía que no la lastimaría. Era Emrys, el último dragonlord, y ella era Aithusa, la última dragona nacida. No se podían lastimar el uno al otro, eso jamás.  
Ambos se quedaron media hora, el mago contando el plan, ella escuchando, hasta que el cuervo volvió una vez más. La nota de Gaius era corta y concisa, pero tenía los datos que Merlín necesitaba. Volvió su rostro a la preocupada dragona. Lo que iban a hacer era loco, casi suicida. No había ningún indicio el plan funcionaría, pero lo implementarían de todas formas. Era necesario, y la única salida.

-Es hora de marcharnos a Camelot, Aithusa.- dijo él, con la garganta seca. Ella asintió con su cabeza y resopló suavemente, para que ambos salieran por la puerta principal. Era hora de verificar que tan fuerte era la magia de Emrys.

* * *

Sir Percival no había cambiado en casi nada.  
Seguía siendo fuerte, musculoso, cabello corto y siempre sin mangas en su cota de malla. La capa roja, con el brillante símbolo dorado de un dragón, seguía sobre sus hombros. Siempre un caballero de Camelot, uno de los mejores, ahora Percival era el segundo al mando, teniendo como "jefe" a Sir Leon. Tenía apariencia joven en su cuerpo, aunque claro, el tiempo también había corrido en él.

Sus ojos ya no eran brillantes como antaño, y parecía que una sombra lo perseguía. No era tan feliz y bromista como a época en que el gran rey Arthur gobernaba, y sin duda aún se culpaba de la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos, Gwaine.  
Después de todo, él le había dado la idea de emboscar a Morgana, perseguido por una tonta venganza.  
Si quizás hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera roto la cuerda que lo aprisionaban con más rapidez, Gwaine seguiría con ellos, riendo de todo, haciendo bromas constantemente, y no habría cambiado tanto. Pero no, no estaba más, y debía continuar con su vida, quisiese o no.  
A pesar de todo, él allí estaba, firme al pie del cañón, intentando ser mejor persona a medida que los días transcurrían en la ciudad -a los ojos del caballero- cada vez más triste y desolada de Camelot.

Se sorprendió cuando recibió un mensaje del médico de la corte para que lo ayudara con una misión, pero no pudo negarse. Él y Merlín habían sido un gran consuelo en épocas de tristeza, y les debía el favor. Pero jamás hubiera pensado que le pediría lo que le pidió.

-Percival- había dicho el médico, mirándo al caballero con cierta súplica en sus ojos. -Necesito tu ayuda.-

-Absolutamente, Gaius. ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?-

-Deberás ayudarnos en algo, a mi y a Merlín, pero no tienes que mencionar nada a nadie, no hasta que él haya vuelto a Camelot, ¿si?-

-Claro, Gaius, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Esto... - respondió el médico, mientras sacaba la última carta que el mago le había dado.

El médico le contó lo que había sucedido con Gwen y Merlín, la pelea, y como ahora debía el mago volver a Camelot para arreglar todo. El caballero comprendió todo lo que le decía y simplemente asentía con la cabeza a todo. Luego de descubrir que Merlín era mago, ya nada le podía sorprender en el mundo. Luego de Gaius terminó de explicarle todo, él volvió a hablar.

-Básicamente, me pidas que vaya a buscar a Merlín y a un dragón para traerlos a Camelot, donde se verán con Gwen, quien por cierto volvió a sancionar la magia con la muerte, sin que ni siquiera Leon se entere de porque falté a la práctica de caballeros?- resumió Percival.

El médico lo miró con cierta preocupación, mientras asentía.

-Si, eso es.-

-Perfecto. ¿A que hora debo estar en el lago?- agregó el caballero, mientras sonreía con energía. Gaius le devolvió aquella sonrisa. Podía notar cierto brillo en la mirada de Percival, y eso le alegraba. Una misión complicada era lo que necesitaba, para recordar aquellas aventuras vividas en un pasado. Cuando era todo tan fácil.

-A primera hora. Y debes presentarte con dos caballos de más, para Merlín y Aithusa...-

-¿Es que acaso la dragona cabalgará con nosotros?- respondió él, riendo por primera vez en bastante tiempo. El médico siguió sonriendo abiertamente.

-Eso es lo que Merlín me ha pedido. Debe tener un plan.-

-Apuesto a que sí- respondió Percival, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Aquello era lo que necesitaba.

-Me iré a preparar. Un viaje así llevará tiempo, y lo mejor será acampar allí mientras pueda, para estar allí cuando Merlín llegue.-

-¿Estás seguro?- replicó Gaius, con un leve dejo de preocupación.

-Sí... Me hará bien acampar una noche. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez...- la sonrisa de Percival de desvaneció un poco. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, recordando, y sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a sonreír. -Vaya cosa, recordar otras épocas y pensar en el tiempo transcurrido. Me estoy volviendo viejo.- bromeó, para levantarse de a silla donde se había sentado en un principio de la historia, y dirigirse a la puerta. Giró la cabeza, viendo a Gaius preocupado.

-No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. -Prometo que traeré a ambos sanos, aunque me cueste la vida.-

* * *

La noche había pasado tranquila y serena. Los caballos habían comido, y él mismo había cenado con tranquilidad, antes de caer dormido profundamente.  
Ningún signo de emboscada, o siquiera un simple animal furioso lo molestó en toda la noche. No recordaba cuando el bosque había estado en más calma, pero tampoco podía querer algo más.  
Estar solo allí no era bueno si lo atacaban, pero por suerte solo faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer. La luz del sol le daría una perspectiva nueva, y volver a ver a Merlín lo entusiasmaba de sobremanera.  
Se desperezó y se acercó a la orilla del lago, donde tomó un poco de la fría agua y se lavó la cara, despertándose por completo.

Notando como el sol salía por el horizonte, miró en su dirección y sonrió con suavidad, antes de notar dos fuertes halos de luz, destellos dorado y purpura, que enlazándose mutuamente surgieron al cielo, perdiéndose en las alturas.  
La sonrisa que antes había decorado los labios de Percival se volvieron una mueca de terror, asombro e incredulidad.

-Debo estar dormido...- murmuró con rapidez, buscando una excusa para aquello. Nada que hubiese visto en su vida, jamás, habría podido hacer eso... Pero una sola palabra en su mente resonó, una y otra vez.

"Merlín".

Si el mago no lo había echo, entonces quizás él se lo podría explicar. sea como fuese, no podía perder más tiempo allí.  
Volvió a su improvisado campamento, donde juntó sus cosas y condujo los tres caballos hasta el punto de reunión.  
Tenía que llegar rápido y pedir una explicación.  
Su sorpresa fue grande cuando llegó y vió a Merlín, que ya estaba allí.

-Merlin!- exclamó con una sonrisa, soltando a los caballos y abrazando al mago con alegría. A pesar del tiempo y su secreto descubierto, Merlín seguía siendo él mismo. Pequeño, enclenque, torpe y una de las mejores personas que jamás hubiese conocido.

-Percival! Si me sigues abrazando así de fuerte, me terminarás rompiendo una costilla!- exclamó el mago, riendo, mientras le devolvía aquella muestra de afecto. Realmente apreciaba mucho al caballero, sobretodo por su habilidad de seguir adelante. Era como un ejemplo para el mago, aunque jamás lo había admitido en voz alta.  
El caballero se separó de él, mirándolo.

-No has cambiado nada. Tres meses y no has crecido ni un centímetro! Es que piensas quedarte así de joven por siempre? - rió suavemente, picando al mago -Me habían dicho que vendrías acompañado. ¿Dónde está el gran dragón ese que tendré que pasar a hurtadillas a Camelot?

Merlín solo sonrió, mientras miraba hacia detrás de Percival, donde se hallaban los caballos. El caballero se giró lentamente, perdiendo el aliento ante una visión nueva.

-Bueno... Esto es diferente...- exclamó sin aire, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Frente suyo, acariciando a un caballo, había una hermosa joven.  
Tenia un vestido vaporoso, color ceniza, que apenas marcaba su figura delgada y suave. Su piel era pálida, su cabello largo y ondulado era blanco plata, y sus ojos eran de un suave lila. La risa de Merlín se oyó con claridad, mientras el caballero aún se reponía de aquello, que definitivamente no había esperado.

-Ella... ella es...?- fue lo único que Percival pudo decir.

-Ella es Aithusa, Percival...- respondió Merlín, mientras se acercaba a la ahora ex-dragona, le tomaba la mano y le besaba el dorso con delicadeza, para volver a mirar a su amigo. -Aithusa, la última dragona que ha nacido en la tierra, en forma humana, por supuesto.-

-C.. cómo es posible?- agregó el caballero.

-Magia, por supuesto. Usé gran parte de mi energía en lograrlo, y la otra parte la puso ella. Es muy poderosa, y confío en que esto nos ayudará a ambos. Yo lograré enseñarle a hablar, y ella podrá expandir su magia, y volver a confiar en los humanos.- respondió Merlín con toda la simpleza del mundo, como si estuviera explicando una receta de cocina y no como había echo que un dragón se transformara en humano por medio de un encantamiento metamórfico, un lazo de dragonlord y un encantamiento para disfrazar formas.

El caballero sacudió su cabeza.  
Era demasiado para pensar en aquellos momentos.

Suspirando, volvió a mirar a la joven Aithusa, quien ya se había subido a uno de los caballos y miraba a Merlín con interés... Casi como si esperara una orden de él. El mago comprendió la mirada, porque asintió y tomó el otro caballo.

-Venga, Percival... Ya es hora de volver a casa.- dijo solamente, mientras giraba su caballo y, con Aithusa siguiéndolo detrás, ambos se dirigían al reino.

-Esto será interesante...- fue lo único que replicó el caballero, mientras se subía con rapidez a su propio caballo y cabalgaba detrás del mago y fiel ahora humana/dragón, rumbo a su hogar, el castillo de Camelot.

* * *

**Morning/night/whatever time of day you're reading this, my darlings! Aquí lilyan reportándose con otro episodiiooo!**

**Son las tres y media de la madrugada, así que si está algo confuso, es porque mi cerebro dejó de funcionar! xD  
hoy es un día suuuuper especial... es mi cumple! yeiii! *inserte yo bailando aqui (?)***

**asi que como regalo espero muchos rewiews, aunque solo sea para que me digan que la historia esta fea y tendria que dejar de castigar al mundo con mi fic feo y sin sentido! xD**

**Algo más tenia que decirles... que era?**

**... *pensando* ...**

**Ah, si! la idea de aithusa/humana era el sentido original del fic... pero me fui un poco por las ramas en el principio. Voy a intentar corregirlo, así que si las cosas se empiezan a centrar en ella, es por eso! xD  
Otra cosa! si quieren darse una idea de como luce, googleen "Dany game of thrones", y lo van a saber! Me inspiré en el look de mi hermosa khaleesi, la madre de los dragones, Daenerys (Dany 3 ), pero le agregué el toque de los ojos púrpuras, porque... bueno, porque me gusta el color xD para mi, es el color de la magia...  
((estoy loca, lo sé xDD))**

**yyyyy... eso es todo! el viernes comienzo las vacaciones, así que prometo que postearé más seguido, si? xD**

**espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy y sino les gustó, me avisan para que el proximo si les guste! :D**

**See ya 3**


End file.
